Kagura of the Gods
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Life was nice... until someone crashed the party. 1 Unwanted visitor, 1 bunch of bewitching magic, 1 family of children taken hostage... What can Kagura and Sesshomaru do to keep save their family... from another family member...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything other than my wild imagination...**

**Hello again!**

**I'm back and here is the squeal to "Kagura's Legacy" I think you should read that one before looking at this one, you won't understand some things if you just look at the squeal. I hope that you'll like it as much as the first one. I don't think that this story will be as good as the first one, not to meantion more complex! All the new characters!**

**I want lots of reviews or I'm abandoning this story and swapping it for a new one. This is a threat I'm not afraid to carry out!**

**Enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>If I Had Words...<strong>

"_If __I __had __words __to __make __a __day __for __you,_

_I'd sing you a morning golden and new,_

_I would make this day last for all time,_

_And __give __you __a __night __deep __in __moonshine_"

Kagura lulled her month old son to sleep, he was beautiful beyond the meaning. Unfortunately he did not look exactly like his father as she had hoped he would, but her son was so perfect that it didn't matter…

Kagura kissed the little moon on his forehead and he cooed under her kiss. Kagura smiled and cuddled him close to her, _my __little __Tatsuo__…_ the name meant dragon. He had a mop of dark hair like his mother and when his eyes opened they were gold like his fathers. His skin was slightly fawn like her own while he had defiantly his fathers proud face even if it was only on a babe.

Kagura twirled with her son in her arms. "Shh… It's alright darling, go to sleep…" he cooed again, almost determined to stay awake now she had stopped singing. Kagura sighed and sat down in her chair by his bed "You're just like your father, too stubborn for your own good, but I love you and him so it doesn't matter"

Tatsuo burbled something unrecognisable then snuggled into her arms looking for warmth against the cold air. Kagura waved a hand and the windows shut with the help of her wind magic. "That's better" she lowered him into his cot and he fisted her sleeve to keep her there.

Kagura smiled "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not leaving until you fall asleep" Tatsuo loosened his hold on her and snuggled into her hand when she laid it by his head. Kagura looked outside, through the windows and winced a little at the full moon that greeted her. _I __still __have __the __same __reaction __to __it__… __even __though __I__'__m __not __seven __years __old __anymore__…_

Tatsuo sensed his mother's distress and nibbled his gums on her finger. Kagura looked back at him in surprise. "I'm alright, darling. Go to sleep now" she reached over and lit the scented oil that Rin had given her to celebrate Tatsuo's birth. The scent of lavender and honey was soothing and Tatsuo's eye lids were slowly drooping over golden eyes. Kagura gently sung her song for him again and by the end of the first line he was asleep.

"_If __I __had __words __to __make __a __day __for __you,_

_I'd sing you a morning golden and new,_

_I would make this day last for all time,_

_And __give __you __a __night __deep __in __moonshine_"

At the sound of his even breathing and gentle snore every once in a while Kagura pulled up his blankets to his chin and kissed one warm cheek before leaving like a whisper on the wind.

Kagura the Celestial Dragon Princess and Wind Sorceress had come a long way from her assassin days. Her three children, Mitsuki, Amami and Tatsuo were the joys of her life, she loved them dearly and acted like the perfect mother to them.

Mitsuki was proud and strong at sixteen, long gently wavy silver hair, a willowy figure and golden eyes tinged with red in certain lights. Her sword was icy like her fighting personality and icy purple markings on her high, elegant cheekbones. Her fathers grace and elegancy was what she had inherited the most. Her name had been especially chosen for her appearance; Mitsuki meant 'Beautiful Moon' and that fit to a T.

Amami was her seven year old sister and polar opposite. She had golden eyes and long brown hair that fluffed a little around her shoulders and waist like clouds, she had a dog's tail like her father and her warm, happy-go-lucky personality was so sweet that if she was sugar she'd rot your teeth. She was often seen in the flowers watching the clouds or giving out flowers to the servants and she always had a large bundle for her mother who was her special person. Amami meant 'Beautiful Sky' and her sunset appearance made the name perfect.

Kagura's name meant 'Dance of the Gods' that fit her unearthly beauty and her attacks of dancing blades and her dancing dragon as well as her secret attack the dancing storm. Her long, lush, straight glossy hip length brown hair with a waterfall quality of waves in unexpected places framed a beautiful face that made men stare, her ruby eyes were so rich in colour it wasn't normal, her skin was silky to the touch yet impenetrable to sword or arrow. Her figure was of a pure feminine woman, there was an old brown scar on her back and two mating marks, on her neck and the other over her heart.

You would have never guessed that this beautiful maiden was once an assassin of the highest creed, Kagura had left that life behind even though she did fight others to train them.

Kagura's father was Ryukotsusei the Dragon king who was dead by her mate's fathers hand, thank the gods. She didn't have a high opinion of her father or of her mother… Kaguya was the Celestial maiden of destruction from the moon, a royal in her own rights.

Kagura was a royal and a beautiful one at that, and any male demons who saw he were instantly jealous of the demon who had mated her…

Kagura peered into her bedroom and saw her mate laying down on the bed waiting for her. Kagura's lips were almost stained red now with the makeup she wore and they forever tasted of an exotic fruit that was delicious to taste, but only one other person would know that.

She slid into bed next to her mate. "Sesshomaru…" she sang in his ear, not tired as she slept in that morning.

Sesshomaru smiled and rolled over so he could wrap his arms around her. "Kagura… I thought I'd never have you to myself again"

Kagura giggled girlishly. Her mate was almost to die for…

Sesshomaru with his elegantly handsome looks of golden eyes and long silver hair straighter than an arrow in flight, with royal demon blood of the great dog generals, then the power that boiled just under the surface… Kagura was one lucky demoness…

She traced the crescent moon on her mate's forehead and then the red stripes on his cheeks. She was using his tail for a pillow, as normal, and it was soft and warm just like he was once you got through to the real him.

"I'm yours, Sesshomaru. Our son just needed me for a minuet"

Sesshomaru smiled, _my __son, __our __son, __how __did __I __get __this __lucky?_ "How did I get you?" he asked softly, running his fingers through her hair. She blinked curiously at him and he explained "I don't understand, how did I manage to get lucky enough to get you to be my mate and mother of my children? How did I get you in my life?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, the end of spring made him act a little strange but so far whatever was making him act up, she liked it. "You know, I get asked that a lot, don't have any of your meetings here again, the males are so irritating…" she sat up and he propped himself up on her elbow. "They don't get the face that I'm mated" her blue marks pulsed a little and he smirked at her when she felt them.

Sesshomaru pulled her back down "They're just jealous, and with good reason… beautiful" Kagura blushed and let him kiss her. Every kiss that he gave her felt so amazing… like every kiss was their first, when she knew that their first was a bit of a surprise but she had enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked against his chest.

He paused stroking her arms to listen. Kagura looked up at him from thickly lashed eyes "Next time, you take care of our son, I'm exhausted…"

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply and nodded, Kagura laid her head on his heart and felt sleep pull at her.

Family was everything to her…

Rin and Kohaku had a lovely eleven year old child, Sota, Kagura's grandson as Rin was her adopted daughter. He was very humours, always tripping on something or walking into something, mostly the doorframe or the wall. Kagura smiled, she loved her nephew, she had adopted Rin when she had mated with Sesshomaru, she was her first daughter but Mitsuki was still the eldest blood daughter…

Rin was a queen now, Kohaku had become king and they had a modest kingdom over a bay, a moor of farmland and then the demon slaying villages too. Sota had his mothers smile and funny nature while he had Kohoku's looks exactly and his wide eyes.

Kohaku had tired to train him to defend himself but he was hopeless, although you did have to admire his persistence, he was a stubborn little thing, if you knocked him down he bounced back faster than rubber!

Kagome and Inuyasha were precious to her too…

Kagome had a baby boy just like Kagura, he was called Ash and his older sister Daisy and even older brother Rowan welcomed their infant brother with wide arms. Daisy had her fathers silver hair and golden eyes that were tinged a pretty brown like her cousin's Mitsuki. She was so sweet in nature it was a crime against the gods to hurt the three year old. She had no ears or claws or fangs like a demon so she was a human looking chiku-oni.

Rowan was six, he had his mothers black hair in large short locks no longer than his shoulders. He had her wide brown eyes and smile but his Dad's dog ears in black and fangs and skin tone like him, not to mention the growing attitude that he was picking up from him…

Ash had golden eyes and silver hair and was almost the spitting image of his father but he had little dog ears that were black at the tips and went white at the bases then vanished into his silvery hair, he had claws and fangs even though he was an infant. Kagome was so happy that she couldn't put him down, he slept in his mothers arms for the first week and Inuyasha was so proud that he didn't mind either.

They had a growing kingdom too that stretched almost twice the distance it began with. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had stayed close throughout, Kagura and Kagome had often been left home with their children while the brothers went off to fight a threat or defend a boarder. Kagura complained often that she wasn't a silly female that would stay at home waiting for Sesshomaru to come home, but as always she was left behind. But revenge was sweet, Sesshomaru found out the hard way that Kagura could be a very scary and worthy enemy when gotten on the wrong side of…

Kagura snickered silently, ah those were the days…

Kikyo and Myoga had stuck together. They had remained close friends throughout every ordeal and when Naraku had been killed they had taken their own way and went off travelling the contrysides looking for knowledge to learn and pass on, they had stayed for a time in the growing city of Rin and Kohaku and Sota for a while, Kikyo had adopted a young fox demon who's parents had been killed in by the a demon slayer by mistake. The offending slayer had cut off his left hand in penance for what he had done.

Shippo was very sweet, he had a lovely fox tail and fox feet the rest of him was human. It seemed that the tail thing was only for full demons. Kagura had only met Shippo twice and had liked him instantly but he was a bit shy and clung to his adopted mother like a sloth rather than a fox, he had opened up a lot around Sota and Rowan but remained quiet overall.

Kagura had fallen asleep at this point. Sesshomaru traced patterns on her back and her sleeping kimono loosened a little to expose the scar on her back. When she was seventeen she had ripped her own heart from her back with her magic's and that made her invincible to everything. Or so she thought…

In truth she had made herself even more weak than before as all it would take was one splinter through her heart and she would be dead. She knew that from experience, a monster named Naraku held her heart for a good seven years before he killed her, Kagome revived her with the Shikon no Tama that was now gone for good.

Kagura wasn't the only victim of Naraku. Her younger sister Kanna had endured twice as much, forced to live while every waking moment was torture… Kagura was happy in the knowledge that she was at rest now. Kanna's mirror was wrapped up in the attic, a little place she went to, to have some time with her sister… or she went to her grave, a field of the white flowers that grew naturally in her hair…

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura still hurt over her sister and was sad that it was the only pain he couldn't guard her from. He had his own scar, a thin line around his arm where Kagura had sliced it off, temporarily of course and she only did it to kill the monster Naraku by convincing him that she was on his side. He didn't hold a grudge against her… but Jaken did.

Jaken was rude, outspoken, unfeeling and not considerate for Kagura because of this and was punished often by them both or, if he was unlucky, Inuyasha would hear and he'd be in for it…

Kagura's story wasn't a happy one at the beginning but she had a happy time here now and that's all that mattered. Kagura smiled in her sleep and Sesshomaru smiled also before letting his eyes close and following her into the dream realm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats cute, it's not much but just bear with me until I get to the good chapters! They'll come if reviews are present!<strong>

**I'm not updating until I get at least two good reviews! So see you later!**

**Hope you liked it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha or any thing else awsome...**

**Chapter 2! I hope this story is keeping up to my old one, I still say people should look at my other sotry A MEMORY OF CRIMSON SNOW- put in capital to get your attentions! ;)**

**I am not feeling as motivated to have this story finished... werid, it's the stupid exams and other crap happening in year eleven, the last year before six form! WAH! Where's my life gone? Alright, enough freaking out at the computer!**

**This is the next chapter, I won't updat again until I get some more decent reviews, nice and long that ask questions and make guesses! What do you like & What don't you like? Let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What's most important?<strong>

Kagura woke up in her bed alone. She sat up a little shocked and quickly pulled her bedclothes closed, going a little red at the thought of her mate taking advantage of her in her sleep. She smirked, _He __can__'__t __keep __his __hands __off __me__…_

She jumped off the bed and opened the windows wide, the summer air was lovely on her skin. Fantastic for flying, _maybe __we __could __visit __Rin __and __Kohaku __and __Sota __in __their __castle __by __the __sea__… __It__'__s __going __to __be __scorching __today!_ Kagura's weather senses had never led her wrong before and she dressed in a elbow length, floor sweeping, green kimono to battle the heat of the day.

With light steps she left her room and almost stood on top of Jaken. "Jaken!" She exclaimed in surprise "Why are you here?" Kagura was the last person he'd want to see.

The toad demon glared up at her "I don't have to explain myself to you!" Kagura's flashing red eyes begged to differ. He cringed away from her and then shrieked "I was looking for Lord Sesshomaru! I have a message from his halfbreed brother"

Kagura kicked him angrily "Don't insult our family, you ungrateful toad! Or I'll have to bring out the dancing blades to cut out your tongue!"

Jaken glared back at her "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow his most humble servant to come to harm from you! You wouldn't dare!"

Kagura brought out her fan, its red colour matched her eyes. "Try me" she spat out at him dangerously. Jaken gulped and ran for cover. Kagura followed him at her own pace, knowing that he was the fastest route to Sesshomaru.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted as he entered the main room of the summer wing, it was pillars surrounded by crystal clear ponds filled with lilies and other water flowers that were pleasant to smell and to look at. The room was red and that was nice against a blue sky and water then the green of the few plants that grew there.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a low sofa like chair, he was almost lounging with his son in his arms and both his daughters playing a strategy game of Risk. Mitsuki was an excellent strategist and general like her father and grandfather before her, while Amami was just lucky with the rules and with guessing games.

They all looked up as Jaken made his noisy entrance. Sesshomaru glared at the frog and said in a clipped voice "What is the matter, Jaken?"

Mitsuki wrinkled her nose at the demon, she didn't have a high opinion of him, nor of anyone really outside of family. Amami just looked, too young to understand really what was happening, but knew that Jaken would go missing for a day or so when this was over, he just never learnt that there was a line that he shouldn't be near with Sesshomaru about Kagura.

The toad threw himself at his lords feet and said "That wretch threatened me without reason, please expel her and find another mate!"

Sesshomaru looked outraged and was about to pound him into the next year but Mitsuki got there first. Her delicate looking fist crushed his hard skull and the toad wailed in his misery. "You deserve that and more, if Father and Mother hadn't gotten so used to hitting you; I'd have done away without long ago" she said coolly and almost blankly. "Leave us in peace before I draw my blade" she went back to her game as if she had never been interrupted.

Amami pouted at Jaken and followed her sisters example and ignored him. Sesshomaru nodded at his daughters to show them that they were in full right of action and word. Kagura chuckled as she came in and sat herself on the chairs arm, making sure to stand on Jaken, before addressing her mate.

"You left me alone this morning…" she said pouting, her full red lips so tempting to him.

Sesshomaru smirked a little "Forgive me, Tatsuo woke up and needed attention"

Kagura's gaze flicked to her son and back "All the same, don't do that again, I miss you" her lips found his and Amami giggled while Mitsuki groaned, the eldest not very good with romance.

Jaken pulled at Sesshomaru's sleeve and was battered away instantly. He sat where he was and announced loudly "That halfbreed brother of yours, Lord Sesshomaru, is coming for a visit later today!"

Sesshomaru stiffened and gave Kagura Tatsuo, who instantly cooed and snuggled into his mother's warm frame, and drew his poisoned claws "_Never. __Insult. __My. __Family. __Again. __Weather __it __be __Kagura __or __Inuyasha __or __Rin, __Not __another __disrespectful __word __against __them, __understand?_" with a swipe he cut Jaken's cheek and the poison started to eat at him. Kagura waved her fan and blew him from the room to the end of the other corridor while he whimpered and screamed;

"Why?"

Mitsuki looked up at her father. "Why _do_ you keep him around, Father. He is getting a little bothersome, can't we have someone else? Someone who can take orders for a start?" she picked up a piece of her game and placed it on the board. "Challenge, Amami"

Sesshomaru sighed, his anger going with the toad. "To get him to leave, we'd have to kill him, and I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully if I did that. Call southen defence Amami"

"Father!" Mitsuki protested as Amami moved her pieces into a defensive position that blocked Mitsuki's attack completely.

Sesshomaru smiled "Sorry, sweetheart" he wound a claw into her hair and she stropily shrugged it off. "Amami is younger than you, be fair to her"

"Be fair to me!" Mitsuki said and then knocked over her chief piece in defeat. "Surrender"

Kagura looked over her shoulder. "Why? You have most of the board under your control"

Mitsuki placed a single, slender, fingertip on Amami's part of the board. "With that defence I can't win that line by force, I'd have to work around into all the other surrounding territories, that would make my ranks thin in numbers and she could easily overthrow me and take my land for hers with the right luck. I simply backed the winning technique" she stood with a flourish of liquid smooth movements and grace that would make any dancer cry in envy.

Sesshomaru looked at her, clearly impressed. "You know to quit while your ahead" he complemented as she moved to her other pastime, watercolour painting, that was unusual but she said it gave her room to think.

Mitsuki grinned, her fangs and red hinted eyes flashing "As you would expect from a great dog general descendant, yes?"

Amami giggled "You sound so Posh, Mitsuki!" she bounced onto her shoulder and pulled at her lips to make her smile nicely.

Mitsuki half smiled "I'm a royal, so why can't I act how I please?"

Amami shrugged and then said "It's just funny sometimes. Mummy? Can I have a paint set too? I wanna paint the flowers like Mitsuki!" her gold eyes and volumed brown hair making her look like an comical manga princess with overly large eyes, framed with hair and a glittering tiara, from her dress up set.

Kagura looked at Mitsuki and then at Sesshomaru. "It's fine with me, ask if there is a spare somewhere. But please don't make a mess!" she called after the two as Amami pulled her sister to find her an easel and some colours.

Tatsuo squirmed for attention and Kagura pulled her shirt open a little to feed him. Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and they just had some quiet time with their child. Only son and heir to the title Lord of the West. Mitsuki was going to be the star fighter of this family after her parents and Amami… well not sure about that one yet. Tatsuo was going to have that title but they didn't know if he would rise to overthrow his sister or if he would just take his place wherever he found it.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagura's hair lightly to get her attention, she looked at him questioningly. "What was that song you were singing to him? Last night?"

Kagura understood and closed her clothes as her son finished feeding. She sat him up in her arms and he made the strange cooing noise that was partly a sigh, partly a puppy's whimper and partly a babies exclamation of something that they liked or recognised. Kagura kissed his head "You are so cute!"

Sesshomaru pulled her hair lightly again to remind her that they were talking. Kagura laughed, easily distracted by her son nowadays. "Sorry, dear. The song's called 'if I had words'. It's a lullaby I used to sing to Kanna when she was small, Tatsuo sleeps better when he hears it…" their son cooed again and pulled on her hair like his father was doing, only far less gently. "You're teaching him bad habits, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru smiled as if he was barely keeping in laughter "Sorry, love. No Tatsuo, you don't pull your mother's hair" Tatsuo blinked at his father and then made a curious whining noise.

Kagura blinked, _he __sounds __like __a __lost __puppy, so ADORABLE._ "You think he understands?"

Sesshomaru shrugged "Not sure, think he does but he is only one month old…"

Kagura snuggled the baby to her cheek "He's so clever, he's such a sweetheart" Tatsuo smiled and put a hand on his mother's mouth.

"Ing…" he mumbled.

Kagura gasped, her red eyes lighting up in delight that only a mother would know of "He's trying to talk!"

Sesshomaru sat up and looked down in stupefied amazement at his son, his own smiled plastered on his face. Kagura smiled and pressed herself against her mate to share the moment. Tatsuo squirmed and said the funny word again "Ing!"

"Ing?" Kagura echoed to herself "What could that mean?" Her dark haired baby laughed and pulled at her hair, persistently. Clearly he wanted something from he but wasn't too clear at saying what it was. Kagura sighed "What do you want, sweetheart?"

Tatsuo was slowly becoming upset that he wasn't getting what he wanted from his mother. His lip trembled and Kagura instantly tried to soothe him "Oh, no! Shh, it's alright, don't cry, sweetheart" Kagura looked to Sesshomaru for help.

Sesshomaru was frowning in deep thought. Kagura pouted, seeing that no help was coming form him. Kagura did the thing she always did when faced with a baby's tears. "_If __I __had __words __to __make __a __day __for __you__…_" Tatsuo instantly quietened and the beginnings of a smile were tugging at his lips.

Sesshomaru suddenly understood, with a clam smile he wound a hand around his mates waist, Kagura looked at him a little confused that her child had quietened so quickly. Sesshomaru put his lips to her ear "He wants you to sing for him, love"

Kagura blinked then smiled "I see…_If __I __had __words __to __make __a __day __for __you,_

_I'd sing you a morning golden and new,_

_I would make this day last for all time,_

_Give __you __a __night __deep __in __moonshine__…_" Kagura sung low and softly, it was almost like a lullaby. Sesshomaru had closed his eyes while he listened, her voice was soothing and rich in tone as well as simply beautiful. Sesshomaru opened an eye when her song finished and saw her smiling down at her son as he gently snored against her. "He fell asleep" she said softly.

Sesshomaru chuckled and nuzzled her neck fondly. "I almost did too, do you want to take him to his room?"

Kagura shook her head "Lets stay like this a little longer…" she leaned against him. Sesshomaru knew that even though his mate was one of the most strongest demoness on the planet that she was weak on the inside, she often said to her children that it was their father that kept her going because unlike her he was strong on the inside and that's what gave her strength.

Mitsuki shrugged it off as one of the strange things love did to you, while Amami listened with her comical wide eyes and nodded understandingly at every word. Jaken thought that Kagura was a monster and had next to no respect for her, Kagura didn't mind his mindless squawking as he was fun to bully.

The blissful moment was interrupted by none other than the irritant. "My Lord" Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he glared daggers at the toad, if he dared to wake his son's slumber he'd slice him open and leave him in a corner to die! Jaken understood the glare and lowered his voice "Two messages form your family have arrived, addressed to you and that witch of all people"

Sesshomaru's poison whip grazed his shoulder "Give me those letters and do not disturb me or my family, _including __Kagura_, for the rest of today, that is all" Jaken gave him the letters and left nursing a bleeding shoulder.

Kagura looked at the letters, "From Kikyo and Rin aren't they? I recognise the handwriting…"

Sesshomaru nodded "I wonder why they would contact us so suddenly, their last letters were only a week ago…"

Kagura nodded and placed Tatsuo in a makeshift crib of pillows and blankets. "I hope nothing has gone amiss"

Suddenly the pattering of feet was heard "Aunty Kagura! Aunty Kagura!" a child with long silver hair and gold eyes hinted with sparkling brown ran into the room and striate for Kagura.

Kagura opened her arms for her niece and smiled at the three year old "Hello, Daisy, you're getting so tall"

Daisy had a white dress on that was a skirt and a large ribbon around her torso under her arms and showing her tummy button, she was panting and sweat lined her forehead. She smiled happily "Yes! I will be as tall as you!"

Kagura kissed her head and then looked up as the rest of the family trailed in. Mitsuki was walking in calmly taking with Inuyasha and Kagome.

They looked the same as they did almost ten years ago, they had mated and because of certain demon properties they had stopped ageing at twenty five. Inuyasha's long silver hair was still longer than necessary but he never cut it, his fire rat kimono in the sunset red that gave his muscled frame full justice, at his side was the legendry fang of destruction; Tetsusaiga, Kagura could vividly remember obtaining it…

His golden eyes weren't like Sesshomaru's other than in colour, they were brave and open, nearly boyish, rage, happiness and love could clearly be shown in their golden depth. His silver hair was another trait he got like his half brother. As a hanyou he had the tell tale dog ears poking out off his head they twitched with his mood and allowed him very good hearing. Inuyasha hadn't altered one bit.

Kagome had changed subtly; her long raven hair in its full waves of midnight flowed down her back, her pale skin a light fawn that was both sun kissed and pale, her eyes were chocolate brown and overflowed with all emotions that bottled inside her. Her face now had a wisdom to it that wouldn't be seem in a teenagers face nor that of many adults and yet her eyes were childish and free, the happy glow she carried was infectious and the simple kindness she bestowed upon everyone made her unhate-able.

She had a white dress on too that was almost strapless and flowed down her body like a waterfall; the dresses of the dyads Kagura's keen eyes spotted. In Kagome's arms was her youngest pup, Ash. The black war tips showing atop his head while he blinked and looked around himself in confusion, he was getting big and Kagome had to have him on her hip, he clung to his mother and kept turning his head into her body shyly, at loud noises or stares.

Rowan came walking in with Amami they were only nine months apart in age and Amami acted younger than she was while Rowan acted years older, he was proud, arrogant, caring and stubborn. He acted so much like his father it was weird. His shoulder length black hair in large locks was charming and his brown eyes twinkled behind his bags of black hair, his black dog ears found their place at the top of his head, his father's demon features were all mirrored by him. Kagura had to smile at his clothing choice, it was identical to his fathers. A smaller robe of the fire rat, made to fit him but he had it over his shoulder as today was too hot for a think robe like that.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged a smirking smile, Kagome came over to Kagura and gave her a hug that Kagura returned full heartedly. "Welcome, Kagome. And how are you Ash?" the boy hid his face shyly, and smiled at the pretty woman before waving uncertainly. Kagura smiled "Awww… what a sweet puppy! Looks just like his father, I'm guessing. Has everything been alright in your castle, Kagome? It feels like years since I've seen you"

Kagome laughed "I know, everything's been fine. Inuyasha had to take out a swamp demon the other day, she was asking for it really"

"No doubt" Kagura commented sarcastically. Kagome snickered. "And yourself, Inuyasha?" Kagura called across to him.

The almost wolfish smile that he greeted her with was all the answer she needed. "Going fine, wish that Ash would let us sleep a few more hours, but that's my only complaint"

Kagura tweaked Ash's left ear and he get out a purring yip. "Have you tried singing to him, Tatsuo loves it, look at him"

Kagome instantly fell apart at the cuteness of her nephew, asleep in the blankets. "By the gods! He's so sweet!"

Kagura gently hushed her for fear of waking her slumbering son. Sesshomaru smiled and put a hand on Rowan's shoulder "Been beating your old men, I hope?"

Rowan smiled, fangs showing and he looked more doggish when a grin like that crossed his face. "You bet! I can take on anyone!"

Inuyasha fondly and gently punched and ruffled his son's hair. "Oh really? Then I'd like to see you take on Kagura" Rowan stiffened and looked at his smirking aunt worriedly, a light trembling in his knees.

"Um… Maybe later?" The adults burst into laughter.

Kagura wiped her eyes and sighed _priceless, __he__'__s __exactly __like __his __father __at __that __age, __he __thinks __he __can __rule __the __world, __sorry __kid __but __the __world __is __a __big __place __for __a __chiku-oni __like __you._ The quarter demon was too much like Inuyasha to be any good for him. "Don't worry Rowan, I'll wait until you come of age before training you, I don't want you to lose a limb like your uncle did once"

Daisy, Rowan and Ash, a little, all gaped at Sesshomaru. He nodded and pulled his sleeve up to shoe them the scar "She's a force to be reckoned with"

Kagura rose from the floor fluidly "So are you, dear. That's why I love you" Sesshomaru pulled her in for a kiss ignoring the 'ewws' from the children and Mitsuki's snort and Inuyasha's taunts.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, playfully. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Jealous?"

Inuyasha snorted "You wish"

Kagome snuck up behind him and turned him around to catch his lips. Inuyasha was clearly startled, but closed his eyes and kissed her back when he got over his shock and loving every second of it, where as Rowan was instantly mortified and yelled "Mum! Not you too!" Daisy was laughing with Ash in her lap.

Kagome broke the kiss and tapped her ashamed son on the nose "He's my husband I can do what I like with him"

Inuyasha growled at that "That's meant to be the other way around" he protested. And kissed her before she could start an argument.

Kagura pulled her open fan over her face as she giggled. _They__'__ll __never __change, __I __remember __their __first __kiss, __that __was __so __sweet. __Well __I __know __that __I __did __chose __right __in __sparing __them._ They had bother been destined to kill Kagura's cruel master, the monster who held her heart years ago, and Kagura had been ordered to kill them then they were only seven. She had refused and instead saved them and faked their deaths, that was also how she met Kikyo and Myoga. Sesshomaru she had met a little earlier.

"Should I show you both to your room?" she teased lightly. They jumped apart but stayed in each others arms while they blushed, remembering that they had company.

Mitsuki snickered "Maybe we should install a lock on their room…" one eyebrow quirked suggestively and everyone who got the joke laughed until their sides were sore, Kagome and Inuyasha just blushed but even Kagome giggled a little.

Daisy tugged on Mitsuki's sleeve "Why do they need a lock?"

Kagome and Inuyasha glared at their niece when she opened her mouth to answer, she snapped her jaw shut. Knowing full well that if she dared to answer she's be facing Tetsusaiga, and she was smart enough to not risk her neck.

"I'll tell you when you're older" she said shortly and Daisy wailed.

"They _always_ say that!"

Sesshomaru and Kagura exchanged a glance; years have flown by but nothing had changed, true there were now more family members but they were still one big family; Inuyasha was still tough on the outside but a lost puppy when it came to Kagome, Kagome was still sweet and innocent even though she was all grown up, Sesshomaru was still the head of the family and Kagura was still the same protecting figure that would do anything to keep these people happy.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the most important thing! :) I liked that one, Kagome and Inuyasha's little game of 'kiss me' was really fun to do, even if it was only a short part in the story, I'll have more of that in this later I think... :D<strong>

**I want REVIEWS, me feel lonely without them... :'(**

**Me feel happy with REVIEWS :)**

**Me Jump up and down very happy with encoragment and suggestions in REVIEWS :D**

**I'm running out of smily faces. :)**

**Thanks for reading, more of the plot revealed next chapter, and this and the last chapters are like introduction chapters... so... yeah, you haven't got a clue where this story is going yet, have you? Hee hee hee :D I'll update so you can know later in the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**The next update, I have been thinking about the next chapters, this is the chapter where you understand what the loophole was in the last plot. The single think that made this story possible... any guesses?**

**I have missed having reviews. One story that has been having a lot of attention recently is ""Halfbreed High"". You should check it out, apparently it's the best I've ever written about Inuyasha and Kagome, no Sesshomaru in that story, sorry, but I am most proud of that one.**

**Back to this one, I'm a little disapointed over the lack of reviwing that I have for this one... :( But I decided to be nice and to give you all the next chapter when I am about three reviews shorter than what I wanted for this story.**

**I'd like it if you could Review by the chapter, then I'll know what sort of setting you would like for other scenes and things like that. With exams over I can get on with weekly updates, I promise to try and keep this regularly updated, so don't give up persistance with this story.**

**I appreicate the two reviewers that have stuck with this story and it's prequeal, Thankyou if you have reviewed and I beg of you to review now!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaos...<strong>

"Aren't you going to read those letters?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru as the servants finished placing the food on the small table. They had spent the day in the summer garden to keep cool and it had just begun to cool into dusk.

Sesshomaru frowned, a little his first bite of food paused just before his mouth "As soon as I'm about to eat you had to mention that" Kagura smiled apologetically.

"Sorry"

Kagome giggled "Don't worry, we can wait, have you seen Rin recently? She's cut her hair"

Mitsuki thought about her older step sister with short hair and shivered a little "Not too short I hope. She needs to take pride in her female gender"

"Here here" Kagura said softly, Rin had become a lot like a slayer, minus the killing of demons. "Please read them Sesshomaru, I want to hear about her, and Kikyo of course"

Sesshomaru sighed in defeat when his mate gave him the long lashes look that he couldn't resist for the world, if she had pulled that on a battlefield he'd be history. He pulled them out of his pocket and said "Rin's first"

Kagura smiled and pulled Tatsuo from her hair before placing him in his chair. Sesshomaru chuckled at the site of his son climbing on her head like a monkey. "Rin's first" she agreed. Rin's letter was always scented of flowers, Kagura thought that eventually she'd run out of flowers to scent them with. Lilies this time, seemed filling as they were in the lily summer room.

"_Dear __Mother __and __Father_" Kagura felt her eyes tear up a little as her adopted daughter used that term, she sometimes called them by their names but mother and father was becoming more common. Sesshomaru continued "_Are __you __well, __I __hope __so. __Everything __is __fine __at __the __castle, __I__'__ve __been __busy __with __new __recruits, __they __are __all __male __and __a __bit __stupid. __The __guardian __dogs __are __fantastic __guards, __better __than __the __doffus__'__s __that __can__'__t __even __catch __Kilala!_"

Inuyasha snickered. He knew that Kilala was hard to catch anyway but these guards did sound rather useless. Sesshomaru half smiled too "_Sota __is __training __hard __and __seems __to __have __finally __found __his __little __place __in __the __village, __he __is __excellent __with __rope-_"

"Rope can be used as a weapon?" Daisy interrupted while Rowan looked sceptical.

Kagome nodded "Sure, rope can be used for all kinds of things; whips, lines, traps. I'm sure he's very good at it. Hush now, let Sesshomaru finish"

Sesshomaru nodded at her. "_excellent __with __rope, __he __can __swing __through __the __trees __like __a __monkey __and __he __trains __with __the __guardian __dogs. __When __I __came __outside __one __evening __he __had __tied __them __up __in __knots __so __badly __that __they __had __to __be __cut __out!_

_Kohaku has been called away more and more often with other slayers to investigate some strange occurrences, I've heard the men talk about them! You'll never believe it unless you've seen it and Kohaku swears that he isn't lying; In one place all the farming soil turned to sand! In another place not too far form us the trees all started to shed their leaves in the middle of summer. The last is the one that convinced me of the others; the guardian dogs have been acting skittish, they are seen growling at the sky at every full moon and I swear that the moon is getting redder every night._

_I thought you'd like to know, some travellers from your area haven't noticed anything strange, if these keep happening then I'm coming to stay with you for a while, Sota too, the dogs have never been wrong with danger and I want out of the danger zone for my families sake._

_Sorry to worry you with this letter but I had to let you know as I don't want you to be surprised if we turn up on your doorstep with pale faces._

_Lots of love_

_From Rin._

_PS __Sota __wants __to __challenge __Rowan __to __a __spar __style __duel __when __he __next __sees __him __as __he __has __gotten __very __confident __with __the __ropes._"

Rowan laughed "Cousin Rin's son wants to challenge me?"

Mitsuki smiled coolly "Probably because you're the weakest fighter, chiku-oni" her light mocking tone was cool and very mild but that only made the boy more angry.

"WHAT?" he stood up and shouted.

Mitsuki looked unaffected by his shouting, to rub in how controlled she was, she picked up her chopsticks and placed a little red fruit into her mouth and chewed once before swallowing, as if this was something unimportant she did daily. "You're the closes male his age and of similar fighting levels, my nephew is wise not to pick me to challenge, and his pride won't allow him to chose Daisy or Amami as they are both younger females. You are the logical choice" she concluded with another red fruit.

Rowan was steaming. "WHY YOU-"

"Rowan!" Kagome shouted at him. The boy instantly calmed and sat down in a sulk. "Mitsuki please don't tease him, he gets into such a strop later" Kagome pleaded nicely, at her niece, who resembled the icy blue moon.

Mitsuki sighed once "Very well, I'll keep my comments to myself for you sake auntie. May I take my leave, father?"

Sesshomaru looked at her slightly surprised "You are free to do as you wish"

Amami caught her sleeve as her older sister made to leave "Don't you want to listen to the next letter, Mitsuki?"

The elder sister paused as if she had forgotten. "Alright, should I read it?" she offered, looking at her father calmly. Sesshomaru gave her the second letter.

No one had noticed that Kagura had become silent, thinking hard and not liking what she was thinking. _This __had __better __not __mean __what __I __think __it __means__… __damn __why __now? __No, __calm __down __Kagura._ She calmed herself _not __all __the __signs __are __there, __it __could __be __any __demon __not __always __the __one __who __you __fear __so __much._

_Be __silent!_ Kagura didn't fear that demon… much.

Mitsuki saw her mother in a world of her own "Aren't you interested Mother?"

Kagura blinked and came back to herself "Sorry everyone, just thinking about that last letter, go on Mitsuki"

Mitsuki smiled at her mother then started to read.

"_Dear __Sesshomaru, __Kagura, __Kagome, __Inuyasha __and __anyone __else __who __hears __this-_ Kikyo knew you'd be here, she never fails to amaze me…"

"_I __wonder __how __you __are, __I __haven__'__t __seen __you __since __the __new __year. __I__'__d __like __to __say __that __we __could __visit __soon __but __I__'__m __having __a __lot __of __trouble __from __villagers. __There __have __been __a __lot __of __disturbances __out __in __the __countryside._

_Myoga wants to say hello, he's stayed with me (Can you believe it?) Even though we've battled snakes and bears and lots of other horrible things. Shippo wants to say hello, too. He's getting big now, he'd be about Sota's age now, I think. His fox magic is getting better, he can create a doppelganger of me, it even sounds like me!_

_Recently I've seen a rise in hanyous (Good news for Inuyasha I think) it seems that humans and demons are very at peace here in countryside. Shiori is a half bat demon we met by the coast and is very sweet, she says hello too._

_Now back to those strange happenings, after listening to them for a few weeks I decided that I had to see for myself. I still can't understand fully what I've seen; I woke up one day, the morning I wrote this letter in-fact, and the world was white with snow even though it was scorching! Shippo can't sleep at nigh as he says he keeps getting bad feelings coming from the night sky._

_This __happens __a __lot __around __the __full __moon, __I__'__ve __noticed __it__'__s __got __a __red __tinge __now. __Keeping __on __the __subject __of __red, __I __came __to __a __spring __that __I __know __of __and __have __visited __many __times, __but __this __time __the __water __was __red, __I __tasted __it, __right __where __it __comes __out __of __the __rocks, __and __it __wasn__'__t __water. __It __was __blood!_"

Mitsuki and everyone else paused to listen closely. Mitsuki reread the line and nodded as that what it said.

"_The __final __thing __that __has __gotten __me __so __worried __is __that __all __the __cherry __trees __along __the __river __that __were __dead __suddenly __were __in __full __bloom, __I __felt __a __strong __demonic __aura, __stronger __than __Sesshomaru__'__s __or __Naraku__'__s __ever __was!__It __was __far __away __yet __even __at __that __distance __both __Shippo __and __Myoga __passed __out __from __the __strength __of __it, __I __was __lucky, __my __human __blood __kept __me __conscious._

_I'm getting very worried about these happenings and I'd like to have Shippo with you at your mountain palace for protection. I don't want him to get hurt_

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Love __Kikyo, __Myoga __and __Shippo_"

The silence that followed was deafening. Mitsuki broke it "That's two for two… both seem to have problems that branch out from one another…"

Kagura had gone pale. Sesshomaru looked at her and noticed "Kagura?"

Kagura closed her eyes and stood, stiffly, putting her son in her now vacant seat. She left the room with both hands fisted. The others look after her in shock. "What's the matter with her?" Inuyasha asked no one.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he followed her swiftly. Kagura was in her room, gripping the balcony rail and glaring up at the red moon, she was still pale and her scent carried fear with it, as well as defiance.

_Damn __it! __So __it __is __you __after __all__… __after __all __these __years__… __damn__…_ Kagura's teeth ground together as her head lowered to glare at nothing as she thought.

"Kagura?" she jumped, not realising that she wasn't alone.

"Sesshomaru…"

He came into the room and stood next to her. "What's wrong? I've never seen you act this way before. It's almost as if you know what's causing these happenings…" he saw her stiffen and lower her head a little. "Why aren't you telling me?"

Kagura turned back to the red moon. "It's a family matter…"

Sesshomaru looked confused then a thought struck him. "You mean that, these happenings, the water becoming blood, the snow in summer, seasons out of place, has been caused by…"

Kagura's red eyes glared out at the sky. "Mother" she said shortly. "Princess Kaguya coming back to earth" _It__all__fits!__The __red __moon, __the __chaos __of __the __seasons, __the __water, __the __cherry __trees -__her __signature!- __Only __a __demonic __aura __coming __from __a __destruction __and __disaster __demon __could __make __all __this __happen__… __Damn!__WHY __NOW? __WHY __COULDN__'__T __SHE __LEAVE __US __IN __PEACE!_

Around Kagura her magic crackled. Sesshomaru saw her anger and fear and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Kagura calmed then turned into him with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru was shocked, why was she crying?

"Why do you cry? It's your Mother… why do you fear her so?"

Kagura let him kiss away her tears and she sniffed once before whispering out. "She… may take… the children away form us… Mitsuki, Amami, Tatsuo, Rowan, Sota, all of them! You don't know what she's like!" Sesshomaru pulled her close to calm her hysterics.

"We won't let her take them, doesn't she have a right to see them though? They are her grandchildren"

Kagura growled angrily "Bitch of a Mother! She can't go near them! They'll get bewitched! I've seen it happen!" Kagura pulled away and wiped her eyes again "You thought that Father or Naraku were evil monsters, Kaguya invented the meaning Evil. Mother is a monster, I won't let her get near here!" her wind magic started up again.

Sesshomaru pulled her close and at long last she calmed down a little. "Kagura, listen to me" she was quiet to hear what he had to say. "If she is as evil as you say, I won't allow her to see our family either. I promise. You do owe the others an explanation of why you left so suddenly though"

Kagura sniffed. "Yeah… I should tell you all about her… When the moon is solid red… she'll be here" Sesshomaru looked up at the moon that glowed a dark pink eerily. _Soon__…_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Kagura and her 'dear' mother are going to have a little confrontation... TAKE COVER!<strong>

**So what do you think, who saw that coming? Anyone think of anything better? What do you think the mother and daugher will do once they meet? Will they love or hate? Give me honest reviews and I'll update all the faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**The confronation... is the next chapter, baka's!**

**If I had some more reviews then I would have given this to you faster and the next chapter with the Mother-Daughter reunion would be up, but NO! I NEED REVIEWS! I FEEL IGNORED!**

**I think that at the end of this story Mitsuki could be a carry on character for her own story prehaps... Look at her character over the story and let me know, I have lots of stories I wanna write but I keep piling them up... I need an organiser... e_e'**

**I hope you will review now I feel so lonely! REVIEW!**

**Thank you very much**

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Upbringing<strong>

Kagura came back into the dinner hall looking sick. Her face was pale and she moved tiredly, she couldn't look anyone in the eye and her red gaze cut to the moon every now and again.

Kagura had silenced everyone with one sentence "I know who's causing the strange happenings" After a lot of gasping and asking and finally demanding from Inuyasha Sesshomaru snarled to shut them all up. Even Mitsuki appeared shocked by her father's aggression.

Kagura sat down, Sesshomaru supporting her. Kagome leaned forwards "Kagura, are you ill?"

Kagura blinked in mild shock. "No, I'm not sick… her presence makes me feel so much fear it's tiring"

Kagome bit her lip in concern. "Who's 'her'?"

Kagura closed her eyes. "My Mother" Kagome's eyes flew wide, Inuyasha sucked in a breath, Mitsuki's eyes flew wide and she looked surprised for the first time ever, Amami had a hand on her chin while she bit her nails as she was unsure if this was good or bad news, Rowan looked at his parents as they freaked out a bit, Daisy held Ash and Ash blinked, one ear flicked, not really old enough to understand but he could smell the fear in everyone's scents.

Tatsuo could too and began to cry. Kagura held him and he calmed down instantly when he was back with his mother.

"Your Mother?" Kagome asked. "I thought she was dead"

Kagura shook her head "I would have been forever grateful to the one who slew her… She ran away to the moon just before Inutaisho killed my Father" Kagura was grateful to the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she hated her father and was glad he was dead.

Mitsuki put a hand on her mothers "Mother, why is Grandmother such bad news?"

Kagura squeezed Mitsuki's hand "Your Grandmother, Kaguya, is a demon of destruction and chaos. She stops time without remorse and does what she pleases when given half a chance, she never cared for me or your Grandfather, hated us both she did. Kanna too. I wasn't sad to see her go, Father neither"

Sesshomaru gently placed a hand over her mouth. "I think you had better start at the beginning"

Kagura nodded, for a short while she gathered her thoughts and then with a sigh began her story.

"The legendary Princess Kaguya from the moon was a Celestial maiden of inhuman beauty. That is no lie, Mother was very beautiful. She foolishly set a challenge whenever she was on earth; any male who could keep her from returning to the moon would be her mate. Father couldn't resist. Ryukotsusei stopped her from returning and forced her to become his mate" she glanced at Kagome who had shuddered at the thought.

Kagura continued in a monotone "After a while she tried to control time and use her powers to escape but Father managed to subdue her again, so in a way we should be thanking him or we'd all be stuck in her version of this world or we'd be frozen in time forever"

"Years pasted and eventually they had a daughter, they had me… I grew up unloved by my parents or any servants. No one likes a half Dragon, Mother hated Father and I inherited part of that hate, Father was _disappointed_" Her face twisted with the word and her tone was open scorn for herself and her parent "that I wasn't male, he wanted an heir. But that baby he had was female, he thought that I was useless. I once thought that was my name; Useless."

_Useless__girl, __fight __back __harder. __Useless __half __Dragon, __how __can __you __be __our __princess. __Useless __little __thing, __no __wonder __your __Father __beats __you__…_ The taunts haunted her for a second then she was brought back when Tatsuo pulled her hair lightly. _That__'__s __not __me __anymore, __I __have __love __and __family __and __acceptance, __I __don__'__t __need __to __suffer __over __that __anymore._

"When I was old enough I named myself Kagura; Dancer of the Gods. Mother trained me in her black magic's and Father in his demon strengths. After a time I became more powerful than either of them. Father was almost pleased, but Mother… feared me I guess, she sealed away most of my strengths, what I am now isn't my true power, I doubt that I'll ever reach my true potential…"

Sesshomaru looked shocked, she had never told him that, she was strong enough already. Kagura kissed his cheek once "If I had that much power I would have sealed myself anyway, I'd be too hard to live with"

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her back before she could continue. "That's how things continued for a while then Kanna was born. I raised her, and protected her as best I could. I was only seven when she was born. I made a bargain with Naraku to save her life in exchange for my services, Kanna was born very weak and would have died then, but I regret the day I met the stinking Bastard"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another. They had killed him, the prophecy that he wanted them dead over had come true after all and they killed him. That's how they met, Kagura faked their deaths as children and then Sesshomaru protected and raised them both in the safety of a mountain castle that was destroyed now… it had fallen apart piece at a time when Naraku exploded in death (Inuyasha would complain; why the dumb bastard couldn't go quietly I'll never understand).

Kagura realised that she had gone off topic a little. "A few months after Naraku's bargain Mother got into an argument with Father, he was angry that she had not yet bore him a son and she told him that she twisted her own body to only have daughters… just to piss him off I guess. That may have been the reason Kanna was so sick, she was partly created with magic. To escape Father's anger Mother escaped to the moon, but for some reason… I had a dream just after she fled… she was hovering over me and then I was surrounded in purple flames. Kanna told me that Mother had come back that night so I don't know if that _was_ a dream or not"

"Anyway, that was the last I ever heard of her, I assumed that she was dead. Father died and I expected her to come back to earth instantly and take over, but she didn't… and now she decides to show up like the unwanted Witch she is"

Kagome couldn't understand how Kagura could hate her parents so venomously but after hearing that there was a small trickle of understanding. Kaguya didn't sound like the perfect mother by any standard. She didn't even sound like a person, more like an insane animal.

Inuyasha was silent. He respected Kagura too much to make a comment, he knew that Kagura had had a hard upbringing but that was almost overboard. "So Kaguya's coming back to earth" he stated calmly golden eyes sharp and his posture protective with Kagome right by him at all times.

Kagura nodded with narrowed eyes "And whatever she's coming back for, it can't be good news"

Amami and Mitsuki were thinking about their Grandmother and were curious but knew that if their mother feared her then there was no sense in poking around looking for her. Mitsuki was too smart and Amami was too scared to go looking for trouble unnecessarily.

"Mother, what are we going to do about her?" Mitsuki asked, her voice was like the voice of reason. "She is still a demon and can still be subdued if need be, or killed if the time demands of it"

Sesshomaru answered swiftly "We have to see what her intentions are, you never know she could just be coming to check up on family. Even my Mother does that every fifty years" Kagura's red eyes looked into his golden ones, she wanted so badly to believe him but…

"There's no way, she doesn't care about me or Kanna. We aren't reasons to come back here" Tatsuo snuggled into her shoulder as she held him in fear. "I hope she doesn't look for me. I don't want her to know about you, _any_ of you. She considers whatever's mine is also hers and she'll try to take you all away from me" Sesshomaru held her as she fought off more tears. _I__'__m __not __going __to __cry__…_ She thought angrily. Tatsuo patted her cheek, almost stroking it.

Kagome surprised them "Aww… that's adorable!"

Inuyasha laughed "Yeah, a little, don't say things like that out of the blue. You scared me to death with that shout of yours"

Kagome leaned on him "Sorry"

Rowan and Daisy and Ash crawled over to them and took places that they were used to. Rowan leaned on his mother, Daisy cuddled into her father and Ash sat on his mothers lap. Kagura smiled. Amami felt the mood and jumped over to them too. "Don't worry Mummy, we'll scare away the mean lady"

Mitsuki sighed and then groaned as her father pulled her over "Is this necessary, Father?" she was awkward with affection. Sesshomaru didn't answer her, but she understood. _For __Mother__'__s __sake __if __nothing __else__…_ then allowed herself a small smile. _Not __as __bad __as __I __remember __it __being__…_

Kagura patted Mitsuki's head, stroking her fringe down onto her forehead with a gentle hand like she did when she was little. "When the moon bleeds solid red, Mother will appear, I think that she'll seek me out, even if it isn't for a reunion. She'll want information and I have it" Kagura gave Tatsuo to Sesshomaru and the boy stretched his arms for her, wanting his Mummy and not his Father at the moment. He made several short sharp whining noises to try and get her attention, he wanted to be back with her. Kagura stood with closed eyes. "I won't endanger all of you… I'll come back to the castle when I've met her, then a least she won't look here and try and bewitch you all"

Sesshomaru looked upset "Kagura…"

Kagura backed away "I've made up my mind Sesshomaru. I can't put you all in danger"

Tatsuo silently let tears run down his cheeks, Mitsuki took him from her Father and said "Father, you go with her. Kaguya can't stand up to you and Mother at once, I'll look after things here"

Sesshomaru blinked, then tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind one pointed ear "Thanks, Braveheart" Mitsuki blushed as he used her special nickname, showing their was depth to the ice. He stood by Kagura who was biting her lip unsure of what to do. Sesshomaru smiled at her reassuringly "If you wish I can stay out of sight"

Kagura smiled and took his hand, _thank __you__…_ "We'll be back soon. I'm counting on you Mitsuki, Kagome, Inuyasha. Keep everyone safe"

Inuyasha smirked "No problem, I'd like to see Kaguya tackle my Wind Scar and Tetsusaiga" he smiled as he stood up "She won't touch anyone here, not while I'm around"

Kagura smirked, a little like her old self "Glad to hear it, serve him well, Tetsusaiga" the sword pulsed loudly in response. Kagome nodded as well, she'd protect her family with everything she had.

"Good luck Kagura, Gods be with you"

Kagura and Sesshomaru said one last goodbye before leaving. Kagura looked at the sky. _Well __Mother, __where __could __you __be?_

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT! So who liked it? Who disliked it? and who wants the next chapter?<strong>

**Well if you want any more chapters REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The next chapter has some action in it, I promise, it has already been written and I am just waiting for about five reviews to get this story moving again! DID YOU LISTEN FIVE!**

**5!**

**5 REVIEWS! Then the next chapter is yours to read! I hope you will take two minuets of you're time to give a few scentences on how much you loved or hated this, Thank you for doing it if you already have!**

**Review by the chapter! That makes me happy! ASK QUESTIONS and maked GUESSES so i can be enspired more and more as this story goes on! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**From Wordy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no rights to Inuyasha or his wonderful companions or anything else, unfortunetly.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! and whatever other holidy or thing you could be celebrating when you read this. :) I'm going to babble for a while, OMG I've missed you all! & This story! & This is my gift to you persistant readers:**

**The Next three chapters at once, I want you all to be happy (Have a smile moment) before the year ends! I hope you can all make me smile by reviewing, per chapter ideally but just once would be good, I would like some reviews that were long, that asked questions and that show I have some excelent fanfiction-er's on fanfic.**

**The Confrontation had arrived! Kagura Vs Kaguya! EVERYONE RUN FOR IT! They are dangerous! (Hides behind sofa *-* have they gone?)**

**Let me know how good it is please!**

**From Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Mother-<strong>

The confrontation was sooner than Kagura thought it would be. After travelling for an entire day at a steady pace they found a glade where all the trees had gone into hibernation for what they thought was winter.

Kagura touched one and it instantly bloomed yet as soon as her hand left it the tree became a winter one "Mother never did have any compassion for life, if these things keep happening to the plants the human's won't have enough to feed themselves with when the natural winter gets here"

Sesshomaru brushed a tree as well, but nothing happened, he thought to himself that it must be Kagura's heritage from her mother, that it allowed her to cancel out her mothers magic's even for a while. "Humans do what they must to survive. They have for years before and will do so in years after. Why did the tree act differently when you touched it?"

Kagura blinked and laid a hand on the tree again. It bloomed summery. "Not sure… I've always be able to do things like this, I don't even use my powers though…" she looked at her hand and pulled away. Her red eyes were more clam now she was sure her mother wasn't going to go to her palace to find her. "Sesshomaru, you know what it means if we can't convince her to leave"

Sesshomaru nodded gravely. _I can't ask you to kill your own Mother…_ He laid a hand on her shoulders and said "It won't come to that. We'll find a way"

Kagura smiled at him "I hope so" _If it comes to it, I _will _kill her. Not even a god can stop me. _But Sesshomaru wasn't a god…

Kagura stiffened as the moon rose. She watched it warily and gasped "Blood red!" Sesshomaru growled a little in agreement. Kagura had a hand on her fan. "Mother has already begun to stop time, we've had a full moon four nights in a row"

A cold but disbelieving female laugh made them both turn with shock "Whatever else did you expect of me Kagura?" the figure was in shadows and Kagura's stance was all it took to identify her.

Kagura glared, growling low in her throat, "Long time no see, _Mother_" her voice twisted the word with hatred the figure moved out of the shadows.

Sesshomaru could at once see the resemblance both had beauty that was unearthly and an aura that was half stifling and half pleasant. Kagura's was light and pleasant while Kaguya's was almost burning his nose! Kagura and her mother had the same hair and the same shape even though Kaguya was a little taller.

Kaguya was dressed in a princess finery with jewels hanging off her fingers and toes. Her icy eyes cut through steal and the smile she held was harsh and empty. She carried a mirror that wasn't unlike Kanna's, it was gold and had more finery.

The woman was floating in the air, she stepped onto the ground and at once her costume was different, it was red and coral like. Ornaments that were clearly meant to be weapons hung form her waist and hair. She was a warrior like her daughter only the confidence and superior power she held wither high head made her formidable just standing still!

The woman laughed "What a way to greet your parent" she flicked her hair out behind her and smiled at them. "Who is this? You look familiar… have we met?" she leaned towards Sesshomaru throwing her figure out at him making herself look like a slut.

Kagura took a step forwards, protectively, her fan opened and her glare terrifying. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Great General Dogs. Why would you know him?" K_eep away from him old woman! _She eyed up her mother like a female rival would, there was almost nothing to show that they were family in behaviour.

Kaguya looked interested. "Sesshomaru? Not Inutaisho's son by any chance?" Sesshomaru and Kagura jumped at her knowledge. Kaguya chuckled "Thought so, the demon was a very brave one… but stupid. Yes very stupid" Sesshomaru growled at the insult to his family.

"How so?" his golden eyes were guarded, red seemed to dance in the whites of his eyes…

Kaguya smiled seductively "Well, my my. You are a handsome one… I set Inutaisho up to go and fight that Bastard Ryukotsusei, never told him that dragon blood was a poison" she looked thoughtful. "Since I'm mateless now…"

Kagura instantly got defensive. No one touched her mate! Her defiant snarling challenge was terrifying (Even Sesshomaru was worried!) _Hands off Whore!_

Sesshomaru had a hand to his sword and another on her shoulder, one finger touching her mating mark that should have drawn Kaguya's attention before anything else. "I'm mated, Kaguya. Kagura is all I could ever want and more" Kagura blushed a little hearing the unintended double meaning.

Kaguya frowned and then her eyes fixed on her daughters neck she walked, as coolly as she could in a rage, up to her daughter and snatched her chin in a vice like grip with sharp nails drawing blood yet Kagura remained as a statue of glaring hatred. Sesshomaru moved to help her but Kaguya instantly blasted him away without looking.

Kagura looked at him, alarmed and worried, _Sesshomaru! _Her mate landed on his feet and held his sword out and ready, Kagura gave him a good look over, searching for harm done to him. She found none. Her eyes cut to her mother _If I find one single bruise on him, you mark my words, I'll slice you open, tear your guts out, and make you eat them before I shish kebab you!_

Kaguya chuckled girlishly "To think that you of all people succumbed to demon mating" she said, her blue eyes fixed on Kagura's mating mark. Kagura swore and tried to free herself from her mothers grasp, Kaguya seemed to have no trouble holding on and even had the nerve to try and touch it, Kagura bit her hand in petty revenge and earned a sharp slap that was as painful as it sounded and would be a deep blue at the end of the day. Kaguya had only known her eldest daughter as a rebellious child who had sworn to never have a mate to bow down to, she found it endlessly amusing that Kagura had done what all females had done, she hadn't considered her daughter as a female more than one would a paper clip.

Kagura smirked dangerously feeling her slapped cheek, the skin tingled "Jealous that I got the better mate and better man?" her eyes held the challenge again, that hit a raw nerve.

Kaguya shocked her daughter with a charge of power that made Kagura wince, her hand around her daughter's throat. "_Never talk about that, Kagura_" she said sternly.

Kagura smacked her mother's hand away surprising the elder demon with her endurance, as a child she would have dropped unconscious until midday tomorrow "I'm not seven years old anymore _Mother_!" Kagura snarled out.

Kaguya nodded, a blank expression on her face as she calculated her position and had a thought that made her smile evilly "So it seems… Tell me daughter, where is Kanna?"

Kagura glared "Dead" no blink of remorse, as expected.

"Ryukotsusei?"

"Dead, but you already knew that, or you wouldn't be asking for another mate" Kagura pointed out, smugly.

Kaguya shook her head "That's just a rouse to get them… _interested_… So your Father is dead… Inutaisho wasn't completely useless after all… and how about you, daughter?"

Kagura glared "I grew up, I mated, and now I'm going to kick your ass back to the moon"

Kaguya sighed "Really? That'll be interesting, I'm sure. So Kanna is dead, eh? It was a wonder she survived so long… weak baby after all. Almost fitting that the killer of your Father's son is your mate. A bold move, I shouldn't have expected anything less though"

Kagura snarled loudly, dancing blades swimming in her open fan. "What would you know of it? You left! You have no right in my life!"

Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder, appearing out of nowhere and instantly relaxing Kagura "Kaguya, what is your purpose here?"

Kagura glared, her red eyes resembling a dragon's a little. "You've already begun stopping time. What could you possible want? Why are you back now of all times?"

Kaguya though to herself for a moment then sighed and shrugged "I suppose it can't hurt to tell, I may need you both after all… I'm here to create a new, improved empire, I am royalty and a demon royal needs a kingdom fitting for her. I want allies and a lineage to serve me and now… I came back because of a few things; I felt my seal weaken, and my status needs improving. Also I could no longer sense the demonic auras from Ryukotsusei or Kanna. You don't give off an aura, so I simply came back to see if I could accomplish my original aim of ruling the mortals"

Kagura snorted "If it was just the mortals you'd have come back years ago, you were waiting for Father to die first, you coward!"

The daughter and the mother glared and whenever one moved the other shifted too so they were always facing one another. Kagura's red eyes bore into Kaguya's ice ones and it was a test of strength _first one to look away loses. _She thought fiercely, black fire dancing in the deep blood red ruby.

Kaguya blinked at the look of determination in her daughters eyes, _she's guarding __something…_ Kaguya looked away and pulled out her mirror. "It seems that you have something worth protecting, I'm intrigued. I'll be seeing you in my new empire, daughter. One day you will rein by my side…" and she vanished with a hit of the blossoms.

Kagura hissed out a few choice curses then glanced at Sesshomaru. He was looking at where her mother had vanished. Kagura didn't really want to break the silence but she had to ask "Do you understand now?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand, she is entirely your dark side only a lot more outshowing"

Kagura's gaze cut to him "Excuse me?" a little insulted that he could compare her to that whore of a mother.

Sesshomaru chuckled and brushed his knuckle from under her jaw to her cheek "She has your glare for one. Like you she is cunning, wise, fearless yet she is also a little blinded as you were once, she is entirely dark inside, there is no light accept that on her face"

Kagura calmed a little at his words, and touch, "At least you see through her veil of madness. I worry though, the others don't have your clear judgment" The children didn't know Naraku and wouldn't understand if compared to him.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin "I know, did she hurt you?" his hands felt her face tenderly and he frowned at her concealed wince, her cheek was slowly blushing purple-blue and the nail cuts were hurting her too. He kissed the cuts and they vanished. Kagura's pale cheek went dark red.

"I'm… not… badly hurt…" she stuttered, having no concentration while he was touching and kissing her like that. _Mother broke my skin…_ that thought barely registered.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her nose then frowned at Kaguya's red moon "Back to the problem at hand, what is your recommendation? You've know her longest out of us" His golden eyes were an odd mixture of fear, love, excitement and acceptation. _What? You've… ah, I see, you will follow me until I put myself in danger, then you'll knock me to the side and have the fight all to yourself. Well I can't blame you, I suppose, I did that once as well…_ her eyes lingered on his left arm...

Kagura smiled then looked up at the red moon that made the evening mist turn red, red hue was everywhere, Kagura was almost ill from the colour "Keep an eye on her I'd say, watch but don't let yourself be watched… I'll have to bring out Kanna's mirror again" she pulled a feather from her hair "Riding or running?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Sesshomaru smiled too "Chasing" he corrected.

Kagura's smile was like a sly foxes "_Really_?" she took four steps forwards and with a grin that was playful but smokey at the same time "Catch me"

Then she was airborne.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but I had to lighten the scene with the stupid husband and wife teasing at the end, IT was so full of fear and hate, i had to change that.<strong>

**So make my Christmas and New year better by REVIEWING! Please!**

**Thank you very much!**

**Wordy! (Xmas Present part 1)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Copyright people: I own nothing and i claim only the characters i have created as my own!**

**This chapter is a nice-ish one about the children and a little Inu/Kag and the other pair that you'll find in this chapter.**

**I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and have lots of presents, Here is mine to you all (Present part 2) Hope you like! I'll be concentrating on this story as I have finished the other holding this one up, to be honest I have up to chapter ten or fifteen alreadys written but I want it to be at it's best, so I'm prrofreading and spell checking stupidly often and thorouhly for all of you.**

**I'll accept thanks in the form of good long reviews of honest feedback, please? :)**

**From Wordy (Who likes my new nickname?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Unanounced Guests-<strong>

Mitsuki sat with her brother on her lap, looking out of the window. _The world is bleeding red. Blood, fire, fear is all that exists in a place like this. _Mitsuki's red tinted golden eyes sparked a few times with thoughts and locked up feelings of concern or fear but overall she was her normal icy self.

Amami came walking in holding onto her teddy bear as tightly as she could without popping its head off. "Mitsuki? Can I stay with you?" she asked, scared with wide gold eyes. Mitsuki nodded and shifted to make room on the couch for her younger sibling. Amami curled up in the bend of her legs.

Mitsuki hesitantly put a hand on her little sister's shoulder, her bother wasn't sleeping very well either, gripping her clothes and whimpering every once in a while. He wanted Mummy. And Mitsuki wasn't a good enough substitute apparently. Tatsuo began to cry again.

Mitsuki groaned, _how has Mother managed to hold onto sanity with all this crying?_ "Hush now, Tatsuo, Mother will be back soon" _I hope._ The baby's lip continued to tremble and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Mitsuki wiped them away, biting her lip at what she should be doing right about now. "I'm sorry Tatsuo! I don't know what to do!" she muttered angrily.

Amami snuggled into her side "Mitsuki? Can I ask you a question?" her golden eyes were wide and her pointed chin was resting on top of her teddy.

Mitsuki nodded once, bouncing her baby brother in her arms to try and lull him to sleep. "Of course"

Amami looked disappointed with the answer "Why are you always acting like a sergeant?" Mitsuki blinked, her shock only reflecting inwards. Amami looked down "You're never interested in family and you are always acting like life is a battle waiting to happen. Thinking ahead, not letting anyone inside your head, never talking to boys or to me in a friendly tone… why do you act like that?"

Mitsuki stopped bouncing her brother and looked at her lap for a while. "I… I wanted to be like Mother and Father…" she said softly, a hint of emotion in her voice. Long silver hair and red tinted golden eyes with icy blue face markings, Mitsuki was a demon of strength and power but at her core there was a reason why she was so. "Remember the story I told you when you were small?" Mitsuki asked, looking at her pure golden eyed sister.

Amami nodded, her brown fluffy hair keeping her as cute as ever. "The one with the war gods?"

Mitsuki nodded. "I told you to never tell our parents as they would have known I was watching instead of hiding like I promised I would be. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mother, Father against the war gods of an island that doesn't exist anymore…" Mitsuki looked lost in thoughts, "They were like gods, Mother and Father. Brave and powerful, but they had strengths that weren't power and body too. I… they…" the elder sibling cursed for the words. "I didn't think that I could live up to their names. Not like how I was anyway. I had to be strong and… that's why…"

Amami pouted "But… they don't want that"

Mitsuki gasped and looked at Amami confused. Amami fiddled with her teddy "Mummy said to Daddy one night that you were growing up too fast, Mummy said that she was like you at that age because she had to and didn't want you to feel that way. I wish you would smile a little, Mitsuki. I miss you're smile"

Tatsuo whined and pulled at Mitsuki's hair then poked a finger at her mouth. Amami laughed "Little brother has never seen you smile properly… he says he wants to see a real smile too!" Mitsuki looked from one sibling to the other then something twitched in her mouth and half a smile appeared.

"I'm not sure I can change and be anything other than what I am… but now you know why so I'm happier for that"

Amami cuddled into her legs and sighed.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome stood just out of sight and heard every word. Kagome looked at her mate and he motioned to their room. Kagome nodded. When they were out of hearing range she said "Poor Mitsuki, I never realised she felt so outshone"<p>

Inuyasha sighed "She'll grow out of it, I did. Remember I wanted to be full demon?" Kagome nodded. "When I found another who accepted me and made me feel special for being me, I let that stupid idea go. Kagome, I hope you know who that person is?"

Kagome's brown eyes sparkled slightly. "I think so" then she frowned "Inuyasha? I'm really worried, Kagura doesn't fear anything, so if she is afraid now…"

Inuyasha wrapped his strong tan arms around her and said "We've faced more and bigger than her… together we have nothing to fear" Kagome's raven hair smelt nice and his nose buried into the dark locks of hair.

Kagome moaned slightly as he pressed his nose into the side of her neck "How can you think of this at such a time?" Kagome stuttered as his lips touched the sensitive skin under her ear.

Inuyasha grinned "Because… you are the most beautiful thing to me" He cut off growling "Now of all times… What do you want Rowan?" he barked out angrily at the door. Kagome jumped and then saw her son and Daisy peeking out with Ash on her shoulder.

Rowan looked sheepish and scratched his black ear "We were… worried?" he offered. Daisy nodded and held onto her older brother's arm.

"I'm scared" Daisy said with a whimper.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who at once opened her arms for her daughter to run into. Kagome kissed her hair and Ash perched himself on her shoulder, Kagome cooed soothingly to her children and sat them down on her bed. "Don't worry, you won't be in any danger"

Rowan just stood by the door looking at his feet. Inuyasha stood by him "Rowan? What's the matter?"

His black haired son shuffled his feet and muttered "I'm scared too. But if I'm scared then I'm not strong and brave, I'm not like you or uncle Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha glanced at his family then pulled Rowan outside and kneeled to be on his level, Inuyasha hated to see his son scared and vowed to take away all fear from his face one day soon "Listen to me, Rowan. The bravest warrior isn't one without fear, a brave warrior fights even when they are afraid. The strongest warrior isn't the one with the best sword or the best fighting skills, you are only strong when…" Inuyasha's golden eyes rested on Kagome for a second "You have something worth fighting for"

Rowan soaked up the words with wide eyes of his mothers brown. "Something worth fighting for…" he repeated softly. "What do you fight for Dad?" He asked.

Inuyasha stood up to his full height and tousled his son's black locks fondly "You're Mother, Ash, Daisy and you. I fight for those special to me. Who's special to you? When you're ready you'll be unbeatable as you'll know that you can never give up because it isn't about you"

Ash appeared, crawling around the corner with large golden eyes, looking for his father, black tipped ears twitching madly at the sound of his voice "Gag-ee" he exclaimed when he saw and smelt him. Ash smiled and held his hands up to his father whining several short sharp whines that made it clear he wanted to be held.

Inuyasha chuckled and scooped him up "Hey, Kiddo. Come on Rowan. You can sleep in our room tonight, and _only _tonight, got it?" he still wanted to be with his mate even though he had a growing family now.

Rowan grinned with sharp fangs showing "I got it"

Kagome pulled her eldest son into her arms "Rowan… I'm so proud of you for looking after Daisy and Ash" Rowan blushed at his mother's praise, Inuyasha sat on the bed behind her.

"What'd he do?"

Kagome smiled radiantly "Daisy told me that he stayed up all this time with her to make sure she didn't fall asleep with a nightmare" Daisy nodded and sat on his lap.

"Rowan is sooooo kind to me!" she squealed and hugged him. Rowan looked annoyed then patted her head before holding her back as well. Daisy cuddled for a second longer before crawling over to her father "Daddy? Why was aunty Kagura so scared?"

Inuyasha sighed "She was going to meet a mean lady, she had no choice but to go and she did it for us"

Rowan nodded "She was a brave warrior"

Kagome rubbed his ears and said "It's late, are you three ready for bed?"

"Yes Mother"

"Yes Mummy"

Ash just nodded and pulled Inuyasha's hair. Kagome kissed them all and arranged them around each other so they could all sleep comfortably. "Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams"

"Night Mum"

"Sweetie nightie Mummy"

"Nug" Ash mumbled.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome before whispering "Goodnight, beautiful"

Kagome laid her head on his heart. "Night Inuyasha"

* * *

><p>Mitsuki looked at the door and stood with a hand on her sword. There was an unfamiliar noise outside! "Amami, take Tatsuo and hide" she ordered, her moon marking tingling with concern for her family.<p>

Amami took her brother from Mitsuki's arms "What is it?" Amami stood close to her sister looking around worriedly and biting her lip, her nose and ears searching for something out of place and finding it, steady footsteps coming closer from outside.

Mitsuki growled lowly. "Someone's outside, go and hide" Amami nodded and ran to hind in the secret trapdoor under the footstool, the hidden compartment was made for her, in a way, as she was the only one who could fit into it now.

Still growling Mitsuki ran to her Aunt and Uncle. The mountain valley magnified sounds so she had at least seven minuets before the intruders were at the gates. She rubbed her moon mark again with annoyance, whenever a family member was in danger it happened, Sesshomaru's did the same. So either danger was approaching or Kagura was confronting Kaguya at this second.

She burst into the guest room and shook each adult awake. Inuyasha looked ready to Wind Scar her but she cut him to the chase "Someone's outside!" she hissed at them. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha jumped out of bed and grabbed Tetsusaiga. Kagome pulled her bow and arrow out from under the bed and said.

"You two go, I'll protect the children"

Mitsuki pointed to the closet "There's a passage at the back if you need to escape" and she turned and ran. "Three minuets, Uncle"

Inuyasha nodded and followed his niece to the door, her wavy silver hair fly out behind her and making her look ghost like. Inuyasha's long silver hair was acting similarly but made him and his burning golden eyes glow almost unnaturally against the castle walls.

Mitsuki jumped out of a window to avoid unlocking the doors and wasting time. Inuyasha was impressed she thought ahead so well. "Quick thinking" He complemented. Mitsuki offered a sharp toothed grin then skidded to a stop at the gates. The red tinted eyes she had cut through the darkness to find the intruders. "Where are they?" she hissed to her uncle. Inuyasha grunted in reply and stood at her back.

"Not that far" he muttered. His hanyou hears better than a demons in truth but Mitsuki refused to believe that and just told herself that he had been around longer and recognised noises better. One dog ear flicked "Far left!" he said and Mitsuki leapt over him, into the air, through the tightly packed trees and her hand found a throat as her jump pushed both her and the intruder off the animal he was riding and onto the ground. Mitsuki growled lowly, tasting victory already, with her sword over her head to stab through her prey's heart when the moon came out and red tinted gold locked with wide eyed chestnut.

"Rin?" Mitsuki shouted in shock.

The human squirmed under her and Mitsuki at once let her throat go, horrified that she had attacked her own sister. "Nice to see you too, Mitsuki" Rin said sitting up and rubbing her bruising throat. "You could have said 'hello' less dramatically though"

Rin's hair was short, shoulder length but her fringe was still held out of her eyes by a ribbon. She wore a battle costume of orange with a green sash, her freckles were gone and she held a sword on her hip. She was about thirty now with a scar on her cheek that made her look brave.

"Rin, what's wrong!" a male voice shouted.

A young man appeared and Rin smiled "I'm fine, Kohaku, I just found Mitsuki" Kohaku had grown up a lot too. He was taller and had a bigger frame, he still tied his hair up with leather and had his battle costume on too. His brown eyes had wisdom in them and his skin was tanned from travelling. He loved Rin very much and was concerned for her even if it was nothing.

Mitsuki stood up, ashamed to have attacked a family member. "I'm so sorry, Rin. I thought you were an intruder…"

Rin got up and laughed "I'm still in one piece, don't worry about it, sister" she hugged her demon stepsister and after a beat Mitsuki returned the gesture.

Mitsuki sighed then sniffed "Rin? I can't smell your scent"

Rin laughed again and pulled out a small pouch "This masks scents from demons with strong noses, sorry about that. We all have it on because you never know when an aggressive demon will come along looking for lunch"

Mitsuki managed a half smile "That's smart. Been keeping her happy and well I hope, Kohaku?" her eyes said 'If you haven't you won't see the dawn' and he knew her well enough to know she was serious.

The demon slayer grinned "As ever" he whistled and the guardian dogs come out of the trees. "These guys have been keeping her safe though not me"

"Mother! Mother?" a small voice shouted urgently.

"Hey, Sota! Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted after the boy.

A small boy burst out of the tree tops and landed at the edge of the clearing closely followed by Inuyasha. The boy had brown hair that was tousled and had a few fading freckles, he had a battle costume on in yellow and brown then had ropes and chains around his waist.

Mitsuki blinked in surprise at her nephew. "Sota?"

The kid looked up with eyes like Rin's "Aunt Mitsuki?"

Inuyasha stood upright and said "Rin… Kohaku? Alright what's going on here?" he addressed his niece more than any of them as she had dashed off with her sword drawn.

Mitsuki sheathed her sword with closed eyes, trying to keep her embarrassment off her face. "There was no danger, it was only Rin and her family. They were hiding their scents and riding the dogs, that was why we couldn't recognise them from a distance" She hated explaining herself.

Inuyasha nodded once "And you guys, why are you all here?"

Rin let Sota hold onto her leg and she fondly patted his mop of brown hair. "We mentioned in our last letter that we'd come here if any other strange happenings happen. And they did. The sea boiled and all the fish we caught didn't have eyes..." it caused her to shiver as she thought of the blind creatures.

Kohaku nodded his tanned limbs crossed in a gesture of thought "We thought it best to be with strong fighters, the demonic aura's have been getting stronger and more often and every time that happens another strange happening appears, I fear what will come next…"

Mitsuki sighed "You would have been safer far from here. The one who is responsible for these happenings is Kaguya… my Grandmother"

Rin gasped "Mother's Mother?"

Mitsuki looked around and nodded "I think it'd be best to talk inside" the others agreed. Kagome and her children came out of their hiding places and Mitsuki stomped her heal on the floor and Amami came out of her hiding place with her baby brother in her arms. She alarmed the other children enormously, the footstool just tipped over and out she popped, the stool being nailed to the floor to make it look like there was no passage under it.

Inuyasha raised a black eyebrow "How many secret tunnels do you have?"

Amami grinned "I don't know, Daddy knows, he designed this place so we could escape easily but not get into easily" Tatsuo began to cry again, wanting his mother.

Kagome took the baby and he calmed slightly at her similar motherly scent, she smelt mostly of vanilla, strawberries, roses and strongly of her mate so she wasn't perfect, her touch clamed him too but his lip trembled a lot and the occasional hiccup escaped his lips. "Shhh. Don't cry Tatsuo, Kagura's coming home. Nice to see you again, Rin, Kohaku, Sota"

Sota wrapped his arms around her waist "Nice to see you aunt Kagome. Have you been well?"

Kagome kissed his nose "Yes, very well, I heard you've been training hard in the village"

Sota nodded then Rowan was behind him with wide brown eyes and his black hair in his eyes as normal, looking like his father exactly in shape but couldn't have lacked more in colour "Hey cus!" he slapped him on the back with a sharp toothed grin.

Sota grinned and they high fived "Hey tree stump, hi Daisy, hey Ash"

Daisy smiled, her golden eyes sparked and her silver hair shimmered as she waved "Hello" Ash patted her head in an attempt to wave like his siblings and then burbled nonsense that was clearly a greeting of some sort. If 'hucku ma cooze' could be a greeting.

Amami hugged her nephew "Hiya Sota!" Tatsuo burbled slightly happier too in a welcome from Kagome's arms.

Sota hugged Amami back "Hey Amami" It was strange to think that they were really aunt and nephew… and even stranger that Tatsuo was the uncle of Sota too. Kagome smiled as the children chatted excitedly around her, she loved being a mother. Inuyasha caught her in the happy glow and smiled, she hadn't look like that since Ash had been born, it was the only look he couldn't get from her and he accepted that as there were sides of her that no one else would know of either, and he was happy just to watch the glowing side of his mate that he watched now, even if he wasn't the cause of it.

Mitsuki watched too. She wondered how Kagome felt and if she could feel like that, so happy it made you glow? _I wonder…_

Kohaku put a hand on the demon's shoulder and she jumped a little "Right, um… The reason why these strange events happen is because my Grandmother, Princess Kaguya, is returning to earth. When she gets here… well… Mother didn't really say what she would do put no prizes to guess that it won't be good"

Kohaku looked confused "Where is your Mother now?" his brown eyes concerned.

"Kagura and Sesshomaru went to head her off" Inuyasha supplied scowling slightly. "Kagura didn't want us to meet her out of fear of her bewitching us, she was _very _scared of that option"

Rin shuddered _If Mother was afraid… _"Just how bad was Kaguya anyway?" she didn't feel comfortable saying 'Grandmother' like Mitsuki.

Mitsuki only called her that because it was the truth. "Bad enough, not naming our Mother, neglecting and abusing her, sealing her main strengths then countless other things that she refused to talk about. I'm half inclined to go and give her the wrong end of my sword" Mitsuki's icy nature made those words a little more than truthful.

Rin shivered, she had never known her sister as openly violent, with Jaken as an exception. "Will Mother and Father be alright?"

Mitsuki nodded, she had pride and faith in her parent's strengths. "I only worry about the rest of us… Father isn't easily influenced by strong demonic auras and I can't vouch for any of you or myself"

Amami suddenly put a hand to her ear. "Mitsuki someone's by the gates"

Sharp red eyes cut to the door and her nose flared then she relaxed. "It's Kikyo and Shippo" she reasured everyone calmly.

Kagome gave a happy exclamation and hurried past them to greet her old friends. "Kikyo!" she hugged the older woman, being mindful of the infant in her arms.

The older woman held her loosely "Hello Kagome. Ah, this is Kagura's long awaited son?" Kikyo's long black hair was sprinkled with some grey hairs and her skin held a few ageing wrinkles but overall she was very similar to the woman who was Kagome's nurse nearly eighteen years ago.

Kagome smiled "Yes, this is Tatsuo"

Kikyo stroked the boy's head softly "Dragon… good strong name. And how have you been, dear? You've had a baby boy too, have you not?"

"I've been fine, Ash is inside with the others. Hello Shippo"

The young kit waved from behind Kikyo's legs. "Hello"

Kagome smiled happily, glad to get a response out of him, then she slapped the side of her neck and held a squashed flea "Myoga!"

The old flea popped back into shape and said "Always a pleasure Lady Kagome. Tasty as always"

Kagome sighed, he'd never change. "Everyone else is inside. I think you had better be filled in on what's happening" Kagome firmly bolted the doors and led the small group to the lounge. Inuyasha was at once at Kagome's side. Amami took Tatsuo from her aunt and kissed Shippo.

After everyone had been told everything that had happened there was the sound of footsteps for the third time that night. Everyone looked at Mitsuki and she said "It's Mother and Father" an almost relived smile appeared onher face whle everyone else sighed in relief and looked eagerly towards the entrance hall.

Amami and Tatsuo, in her arms, ran into Kagura's legs shouting happily. Kagura looked very tired, but her face was flushed from her little game of chase with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru entered next and he looked a little tired too but he smiled at the assembled family that had gathered. "I didn't realise we had guests"

Rin got up and hugged him "We hardly qualify as guests Father, how was you're trip?"

Kagura fell into a chair and let her children climb onto her. "Kaguya was closer than I would have liked, she has already begun to stop time, the full moon isn't waning"

Everyone's eyes cut to the bleeding moon. Inuyasha scowled "So what do we do?"

Kagura sighed "Nothing we can do. She's stronger than I remember… she could cut my skin"

Sesshomaru blinked, he had forgotten that her skin was normally as impenetrable as solid steal. "Nothing's going to happen, Kagura. I'll protect you"

Kagura leaned on him, wishing she had his strength. "Thanks…" _but if I'm not enough, who will protect you?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was a family moment, I think Mitsuki could count as a main character now as she is the most meture and eldest of the next generation. I found it hard to write enough about all of them, but trust me, every little person will have their shining moment.<strong>

**Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy any other holiday that is happening now!**

**Reviews are most welcome and needed here!**

**Love you all**

**Wordy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No one can sue as I admit I am only borrowing the well known characters! Sorry!**

**I wish you all the best for next year! Every happy moment of this year has to be specail too, so don't forget them!**

**This is the final part of my Chirstmas present to you all! Part 3. And I am so sorry but it ends on a horrid cliffhanger that just makes me pure evil, no wonder santa missed me out! e_e...**

**I've not been feeling my best, again, so I must apologise for any spelling messups as I can't seem to concentrate very long or well. REVIEWS would be most helpful and pleasent for me, please?**

**For the reviews there is the question; What is Kaguya's seal? Where is it and what significance do you think it has to this little adventure? You never know, I could be lying...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Darkness-<strong>

Mitsuki sat on the windowsill and looked up at the moon. Her forehead was bothering her again. She almost angrily rubbed at her blue moon tattoo that she inherited from her father. It burned and tingled, almost itched with the amount of danger they were in.

Mitsuki looked at her mother's sleeping form. She had fallen asleep quite quickly as she was tired out from the brief confrontation with her own mother. Mitsuki frowned to herself _Mother has always been so strong... is it simple fear that is tying her down now? Or is Kaguya really that strong? And what seal was she talking about? If she is a demoness of royalty and power why would she want an improved status?_

With a soft growl she leaned her head back and sighed, _this entire mess stinks of further motive! If she were only a calmer demon I could trick her into revealing what her true goal was._

Rin was sitting next to her and saw her sister rub at her tattoo for the third time in the last minuet. "Is danger really that close?" she asked softly so that their parents wouldn't be awakened. Sesshomaru slept in an uncharacteristically sound slumber too, right beside Kagura.

Mitsuki shook her head her long silver hair creating a mist around her as the light and wavy silver strands caught in the movement "Close or powerful, you know how it works" the sisters shared a brief cat-like grin, that tattoo had saved Rin's life once when she was in danger without realising. They had been like two sides of the same coin ever since…

Mitsuki snorted and looked back outside "I was thinking that this visit has more than just looking around…Rin!" she stiffened and leaned forwards into a crouching pose that was tensed for action, her finger pointed to a leaf, as it fell it slowed down until it was stuck in the air, losing colour and turning a purple-red grey as time started to take its stopping affect.

Rin held her sword that rested on her hip "Is it time? Is Kaguya stopping time?" She searched the darkness and had every muscle tensed to pounce, her human senses dull compared to Mitsuki the full fledged demon.

Mitsuki's eyes widened and her nose twitched as a scent tickled it faintly, she swore and jumped over the wall to meet the strange presence. Her feet braced on the windowsill then she launched herself into the night air, silent as the night itself, as graceful as a spear in flight, and landed on the roof of the castle wall with the sword out and in hand, her eyes flashed redder than normal with a growl low in her throat. "Mitsuki!" Rin protested and made as if to follow her.

Mitsuki shook her silver head, looking over her shoulder "You stay here until I know what I'm facing. It may be nothing or something could sneak in while we are both gone, look after everyone here, Rin" then she was gone her feet touching the ground so little it was as if she were floating. Her sword was in her hand and she paused and darted into the trees and their leaves stuck in frozen falling.

Her eyes caught the glint of light form something reflected and paused, darting to the lower branches and saw, for the fist time ever, her grandmother. Her first reaction was to run, which she had never had the urge to do before, and her second one was to challenge and banish this stranger from her father's lands. One was her common sense the other was her inner demon. And she was leaning towards the latter…

With a powerful but silent kick she launched herself into the air and landed at the edge of the trees in the clearing where Kaguya was standing. Her sword was glowing icy blue as her demon coiled around it, the same shade of her markings that told of her power, the sword grew in that colour as she infused it with power. "Kaguya" she said icily.

The demoness looked up from her mirror and blinked, as if she wasn't expecting company, her icy blue eyes wandered over Mitsuki's willowy form and landed on the sword, hesitated over the tattoo then froze directly on her eyes. Red tinted and exactly like Kagura's. Kaguya put the mirror down and looked over the girl more closely, then she finally said "Who are you?"

Mitsuki smirked, one corner of her mouth tilted up in a smirk that was mocking, but in a way it betrayed her, Kagura, her mother, smiled like that. "I am Mitsuki. Daughter of The Lord Sesshomaru of the Great General Dogs and Lady Kagura The Celestail Dragon Maiden. Heiress to the Western Lands" her silver hair and gold-red eyes were haunting, she was as beautiful as the moon and as lethal as poison. "Why have you come, Kaguya?"

The elder demon stood up and her mirror and clothes melted into battle armour as she moved. Her long hair trailed at the floor and her beauty matched the evil red moon that was frozen in place above her. She laughed "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Kaguya, daughter of Astecka the moon goddess and Jayard the god of power, mother of Kagura. Princess of the moon, this world and of you, _granddaughter_"

Mitsuki scoffed "I never considered you my Grandmother, Kaguya" echoing her mother exactly. Mitsuki felt nervous, the half of her that was screaming _run_ was getting louder, she wouldn't though, her pride wouldn't allow it, but she was worried… very worried. Her sword hummed in her hands slightly as she readied for an attack.

Kaguya felt insulted, _how dare she! How dare this pup deny the title I've given her… although, her spirit is admirable._ "So you were the reason why my daughter went out of her way to avoid my presence at her home…" she voiced aloud her thoughts. "Pity it was such a waste of time"

Mitsuki didn't respond.

Kaguya watched her amused. "Well? Are you going to attack me?" she saw Mitsuki's eye flick as if she had just stopped herself from blinking.

Mitsuki internally winced, _I hate it when they see what's coming._ "Why did you return to earth? You have your bloody moon, what else could you want?" she demanded, both hands on the sword now.

Kaguya thought for a moment then shrugged "I suppose there is no harm in telling you, you'll be my third in command as soon as I win over your Mother… I want a kingdom, I want to be ruler of all and everything" she was walking around Mitsuki as she spoke. "I want to become a god!"

Mitsuki was turning on the spot to keep her in line of sight. "Your parent's are gods. You already have that" her fangs were sharp as her demon and common sense fought, fight or flight, hunter or prey, run or stay, victory or safety…

Kaguya laughed "Just because you're parents are gods doesn't mean you are too, no… that's not how it works…" she glared at the moon. "My parents didn't see me as _worthy_ enough to be a god when I returned the first time… I don't know why, I caused years of chaos! I changed my own body! I tricked both your Grandfathers into fighting the most amazing battle of the century!" the demonic aura coming off her was choking. Kaguya looked at Mitsuki with a frown "It wasn't enough, to become a god, you must create something great, or do something great then they'll bestow the status of a god upon you… I've come back for that… and also to check up on my seal"

Mitsuki froze. "What seal? Answer me!"

Kaguya smiled at her, like a snake.

Mitsuki's eyes flew wide as purple fire appeared all around her, in a circle that made her unable to escape and the power coming from it froze her in place. Mitsuki raised her sword with the last of her mobility and crashed its power onto the barrier she was trapped in. It rippled and wavered then was back and she was trapped.

Kaguya smiled "Wow, aren't you just like your Mother?" she touched Mitsuki's face with a hand that was cold in gesture as in temperature and tilted her head up. "She fought back too, she was around your age when she grew enough guts in that skinny body of hers to land a blow at me, only difference is that her blood wasn't as diluted in dragons and gods… she was stronger" Mitsuki growled. She knew that! Damn her!

Kaguya smiled sweetly "Now, it's you're turn to answer a few questions for me. You will answer the truth, the whole truth and nothing less than the truth, yes?"

"I will" Mitsuki heard herself saying, blankly and without emotion, even as she tried to stop herself from answer. _Crap she's controlling me! I can move!_

Kaguya smiled again "Good. Put that silly sword away" Mitsuki did as she was told, moving smoothly but like a robot too as she was fighting it so hard. "Good girl, now, tell me; how many siblings do you have?" Mitsuki bit her own tongue, with the intention of biting it off to keep her silence, but Kaguya saw that and slapped her face "Reply wretch!"

The shock loosened her grip on her tongue and she said "Two, my lady. Amami is my sister of seven and Tatsuo my newborn brother" Mitsuki hated herself at that moment, calling another master and betraying her family, no matter how forced, made her want to jump into hell.

Kaguya thought for a moment "Any other family?"

Mitsuki nodded. "I have an adopted sister called Rin, she is a human and married to Kohaku who is a king, they are demon slayers and they have one son called Sota. I have an Uncle Inuyasha who is a hanyou and he's married to a Miko called Kagome. They have three children all chiku-oni's, Rowan is five, Daisy is three and Ash is one year old. We have family friends called Kikyo, she is an aging Miko, Myoga a wise flea demon and Shippo a young fox demon…" she trailed off and silently clawed at her own wrists in punishment for what she had done. _Father forgive me! Mother I'm so ashamed and sorry! I should have listened to you both!_

Kaguya was thinking again and Mitsuki once again tried to chew her own tongue off so she couldn't betray her family more. Kaguya saw that and commanded "Don't harm yourself" and Mitsuki stopped.

Kaguya pondered what she had learnt "My daughter has been busy these past few decades… Mitsuki! Where is the nearest lake?" Mitsuki pointed south. "Very good. Now I have a very special job for you to do…"

* * *

><p>Rin fiddled with her sword as she waited for her sister to return. <em>My gut's telling me that something isn't right! Even the dogs are nervous! <em>Her pets prowled restlessly and growled at anything that moved, which wasn't much now that time was almost completely taken over by the demonic aura.

Suddenly the guardian dogs snarled and pounced on someone, Rin drew her sword and then saw who they were fighting. Mitsuki! "Stand down!" Rin ordered the dogs and after a moment they reluctantly and full of growled warnings backed off. Rin blinked "Mitsuki? Is that you?" she asked, really uncertain now. Her nails were black and so were her lips, her eyes had back eye shadow around them, making her look… evil.

Mitsuki smiled, that smile seemed out of place, look dark to be Mitsuki. "Of course it is me, Rin, do you know any other with my name?"

Rin still wasn't sure. "What's the nickname Father calls you when you're being heroic or brave"

Mitsuki laughed "Braveheart. Are you convinced, sister?"

Rin nodded, _it must be her, she seems embarrassed and only those in her family would know of her name._ "Yeah, jump up then" Mitsuki landed on the windowsill after an effortless jump. "So who was it out there? And what happened to you?" Rin asked.

Mitsuki sighed, her closed eyes seemed more evil now, this was not the aura of Mitsuki! Rin had a hand to her sword and warily eyed her up. Mitsuki said "Out there?" her eyes opened and they blazed purple "You just let her in" and before Rin could gasp out help she shocked her with demonic aura.

Dark Mitsuki blew on her fingers and walked down the hall, past her sleeping parents and to her sister. _Mother! Father! Wake up! Wake me up! Stop me! _She pushed Amami's door open and looked inside, she was sleeping in her bed as normal. Dark Mitsuki put a hand on her cheek and her little sister woke up with a yawn.

"Mitsuki?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

Dark Mitsuki smiled charmingly. "I need you to follow me and to not wake up the adults, it's a surprise for Mother"

Amami looked up, all excited as she loved surprises. "Alright! Um… Mitsuki? Why are you're eyes all dark?" they had gone back to gold for now so that Amami would follow more trustingly. _That's right Amami! See the difference and Run!_

Dark Mitsuki laughed lightly "I'm just trying some of Mothers makeup on, do you like it?" she asked, batting her lashed and leaning down, intimidating the smaller demon.

Amami shook her head "It makes you look… evil or something…" she said at last. Mitsuki was screaming for her to run and get Mother but the spell on her wouldn't give no matter how hard she fought against her own body.

"Oh, alright, I'll do a better job next time" Dark Mitsuki stood and offered a black nailed hand, screaming 'no' when her sister took it trustingly and followed her to her cousins and nephew. "Wake upchiku-oni's" Dark Mitsuki cooed to them "I've got a surprise for you all"

Rowan stood in front of Daisy, who was carrying Ash, she had trusted this older demon at once because she looked like her cousin. Rowan's nose and gut wasn't agreeing with the situation, he was more suspicious than the rest of them, probably because he was the only boy here.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily. Amami and Daisy looked at him glaring at Dark Mitsuki, then at Mitsuki and they felt his resolve and stepped away from her warily. Mitsuki on the inside was praising her cousin's instincts and begged him to not believe her no matter what she said next.

Dark Mitsuki leaned down to him, her hair swishing over her shoulders and her nose an inch from his. "I'm your cousin, Rowan. Have you forgotten me?"

Rowan gripped his sister's arm as she tried to walk around him, he kept himself in front of them all, glaring with Kagome's brown eyes and his bags of black making them more angry. "You smell different, and Mitsuki doesn't wear makeup… you're not her, who are you? You'd better tell me or I'll wake up Dad"

Mitsuki cried with joy, _good boy Rowan! Get Inuyasha! Wake up Kagome! Don't let me do this! _Dark Mitsuki leaned in even closer, her eyes blazed purple for a spilt second and she threateningly whispered in his ear "Unless you want to see how tainted the blood of your siblings are, you'll be quiet and you'll follow me without fighting, understand?"

Rowan bit his lip, he loved his sister and brother and would do anything to protect them. He lowered his head, sure now that this was not Mitsuki and from that came the realisation that this stranger wouldn't hesitate to harm his sister and brother. He had to do as she said now! With a low growl he said softly "I understand, of course I know you cousin, forgive me for playing dumb games"

Dark Mitsuki smiled and nodded then straightened up with liquid movements of a hunter. "I'll think about it… follow me" she ordered, taking her sisters hand and Daisy's hand too, Rowan daren't leave his sister and brother alone, and his cousin was too trusting. _No! Damn, damn, damn! Curse you Kaguya! I swear on my good left arm that I'll have your head on a stake for this!_ Her silent curses doubled as Sota and Shippo joined her little group of doomed relatives.

Tatsuo was the last straw. Seeing her brother in her own arms as she walked them all outside to offer them to _her_. _I swear by every god, living and dead, good and evil, known and unknown, that you'll die Kaguya! I'll put you into hell and tear off your face!_

Dark Mitsuki looked at the sky and smiled as the air become thickly red. "Listen everyone… you're mistress arrives" a stupidly loyal smile appeared on her face. Mitsuki swore to slice her moon tattoo off as she didn't deserve it after this.

Kaguya appeared in a whirl of cherry blossom petals that took her form before solidifying and completely becoming the dreaded woman. Amami and the others cuddled closer to Rowan who had his claws out and a dagger in his hands. "Mitsuki?" Amami asked, confused and betrayed that she would do such a thing.

Tatsuo began to sob loudly and fought his way out of his sisters arms, Sota caught him and gave him to Amami and then stood protectively in front of the girls with Rowan and Shippo. Daisy held Ash and they shook in fear, their silver heads peeking out from behind Amami's dark brown one and Tatsuo's brown one too.

Kaguya looked at each of them in turn and then patted Dark Mitsuki's shoulder "You've done well" Rowan glared at her then saw a single tear fall from her eye. Mitsuki _never _cried, not in pain, anger, sadness or grief had ever managed to restle a tear from her gold and red eyes... no wait purple! He realised she was under a spell, _she must have gone out and tried to fight this lady on her own… now she's under a spell! I've gotta get Dad!_

Kaguya smiled at them all "Well it seems that I have new soldiers and servants… humans and chiku-oni's though… well I guess I can't be too choosy at first. You'll one day come to love me for what I'm doing for you" she placed a hand on Dark Mitsuki's shoulder, she wasn't facing the children and even at her 'mistresses' urging wouldn't turn around. "Mitsuki here, has already tasted power and loves it… she'll be the leader of you all, listen to her well, now to our castle!"

Rowan knew that this was his one and only chance! He filled his chest with as much air as he could and then howled at the top of his lungs! Throwing his head back and cupping his hands around his mouth to magnify the sound of his summon! His dog howl echoed long and far in the valley. Kaguya jumped at the sound and slapped him, he went flying to one side and landed in a heap, as soon as he got his bearings he howled again, defiantly.

Kaguya looked at the house worriedly "Be silent!" she commanded at last and Rowan's voice fell silent. His wide brown eyes looked at his family as he clawed at his useless throat, he was mute!

Amami bit her lip then with a glance at the statue that was Mitsuki faced the house and screamed as loud as she could! Kaguya covered her mouth and Amami fell silent also. "Foolish Children, I'm saving you from a life of weakness!" she thundered.

Amami smiled, she could feel the guardian dog's footsteps as they raced to find her. Tatsuo was still sobbing and the smell of tears drew them even faster, to protect their charges!

The leader launched himself at Kaguya with wide jaws and openly clawed paws, her head vanished in between his teeth and he shook her like a terrier dog to break her neck. Kaguya was taken completely by surprise, she hadn't counted on guard dogs! Otherwise she would have never let herself be taken down so quickly or easily. With an outraged yell she shocked the largest dog and he fell back yelping as his pack closed in.

Kaguya drew a sword from her hairclip and duelled furiously with the dogs. Amami pulled the children away then gave Tatsuo to Shippo and ran back to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki come on!" she pulled her arm and begged, the spell of her silence broken from lack of concentration on Kaguya's part. "We can go!"

Dark Mitsuki looked down at her sister and the eyes flashed gold for a second. Mitsuki picked up Amami by the front of her kimono and she snarled at her sister in, what looked like, pure hatred. Then she threw the girl, over the battle, to the other hiding children. _I'm sorry sister, but there is no escape for me…_

Amami landed like a cat then looked back at her sister before running to avoid the large dog that Kaguya just threw off her. Kaguya looked a mess, she was dirty and had scratches all over her face and body, she was covered in her own blood from shallow cuts, her skin hard to penetrate and made harder by her healing rate. She threw the last dog down, unconscious then sighed. "What unusual pets… they could be useful later, I think I'll leave them be for now. Mitsuki" the statue snapped to attention. "Get the children hiding behind that rock and let's be on our way"

Dark Mitsuki nodded and marched over to the hiding children, taking them out one by one and, just as firmly, marched them back, holding them captive by holding Ash and Tatsuo in her arms. Kaguya frowned at each of them then snapped her fingers and each of their eyes went blank. "That'll keep them out of trouble"

"KAGUYA!"

The celestial maiden looked up and blinked, then smiled evilly. "Well hello _d__aughter_, out for a midnight stroll are you?"

Kagura had just been woken up by a badly hurt Rin and then she heard the screams of her daughter, the battle of the dogs seemed like minuets but in reality had been just under forty seconds in real time, Kagura stood, her form shaking in anger as her mother stood with her children, her brown hair down and thrashing in the wind that surrounded her anger making her seem wild and untamed, her dragon heritage of freedom and power making her a formidable foe in the normalist of situations.

But not this time "Let them go!" she roared, her voice magnified and angry like her dragon relatives. Her fan in her hand and her long hair thrashing in the angry wind she'd created in response to her madness.

Kaguya smiled and shook her head "I need them, be seeing you daughter! If you want them back so badly… then come to my castle, the seal shall be lifted!" and they turned into flower petals.

"NO!" Kagura screamed, clutching at the blossoms that had once been her family. She broke down sobbing, _oh gods… Mitsuki my Braveheart, Amami sweetheart, Tatsuo my baby, Rowan brave warrior, Daisy darling, Ash puppy, Shippo shy one and Sota my grandson! She took you all! What do I do!_ Her grief was as if they had died, for she would admit it to no one but she would rather see them all, including herself, dead than in Kaguya's maniplitive hands.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Kikyo, Myoga, Jaken, Inuyasha and Kagome found her there on the floor, crying a river of tears.

Sesshomaru saw the petals she clutched and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagura looked up into his face and hiccupped again before sobbing into his strong arms. Sesshomaru knelt and let her cry, he didn't know what was happening, Rin was still too dizzy to fully explain.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked around with wide eyes as they saw each of the twelve guardian dogs on the floor, all beat up and looking like they'd lost a fight with a very angry cat. The leader struggled to rise then flopped back down with a whimper. Kagome was at once at his side and soothed him as best she could in her currant position, and without her medical supplies. Kikyo was soon at her side. "Kikyo, what could have happened?" Kagome asked fearfully.

Kikyo ran a hand over the wounds and winced, they were bad, but they were demons so it wasn't as bad as it could be. "A sword did this" she decided out loud and the dogs woofed in agreement, licking her outstretched hand in sympathy want.

Inuyasha picked up a petal and growled "Another demon's scent's all over this area and… Rowan" he picked up a dagger with shaking hands. Kagome saw it and ran over to him. Inuyasha held it up so they could both see. "I gave this to him… I told him to never use it… unless-" their eyes met in a second of shared understanding and horror.

Kagome turned and shouted "Rowan! Daisy! Ash!" crying now that she had figured out what had happened "Rowan!" she threw down her arrows and ran to the gates she glared at the moon "Kaguya! You BITCH! YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN!" Inuyasha caught her as she collapsed and held her as she screamed herself horse, her presence kept him from going insane too, he'd have turned that long ago if it weren't for her.

Rin felt very nervous too and then turned to Kohaku hand grabbed his hand "Sota" she gasped out. Kohaku's eyes went wide with fear and he held her as she gasped and held her hands over her mouth, her keen eyes saw the mask he dropped for them to find, she held it to her heart. "My god…" she gasped out.

Kohaku looked around and then just held Rin as she shook, she wasn't crying but she was sure as hell shaken with anger and fear. Kohaku saw his son, clumsy and laughing in his mind and gripped his sword. _By whatever god controls revenge, my sword will drink her blood tonight!_ He swore viciously.

Kikyo had just come back from her room, Shippo was missing too. She looked at the crying couples and when they looked at her she nodded solemnly "Shippo's gone too" she whispered hoarsely, barely chocking back her own tears of loss and hatred. Myoga was passed out in her room and Jaken was frozen in time just in the hall.

Kagura regained enough control to stop crying for now and Sesshomaru knew it. He pinched her hand gently for her attention and whispered "What would Mitsuki think if she saw all of us right now?" Kagura bit back another sob and gripped his hand tightly. Sesshomaru continued softly "I know that she wasn't expecting this of her Mother. Kagura, we'll get them back" his eyes flashed red as his demon surfaced for a brief moment "Even if we have to go break open hell, I promise you, we'll get them back"

Kagura sniffed and gripped her fan. Her eyes glowed a haunting fiery black and she looked up into his golden eyes, they were angry but calm. _You are so in conflict with yourself... you are your own wonder._ Kagura nodded at him and their lips met in a sealing kiss that made this a promise they'd rather die than break. Kagura stood up with Sesshomaru's help and breathed for a moment. When her eyes opened she whispered "I know where she's going"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh NO! What a f**king Bitch!<strong>

**I know, don't worry I'll make sure she gets a good kick up the butt when her time comes, Any guesses on the seal that is so important?**

**I'll give you a clue... Kaguya doesn't have it, and the one who carries it doesn't even realise that they do. Helpful? It wasn't meant to be, you have to think outside the box, entertain me with your idea's please, humor me. ;)**

**I Wish everyone who reads this every happiness and a good year to come, This is the end of my gift to you all. So sorry it couldn't have been larger, but it'll come, sooner than you think. :)**

**Farewell for now!**

**Wordy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have any rights to this, it's my imaginations fault!**

**I'm sad that I haven't gotten any reviews but I'm sure that good things come to those who wait and crap like that.**

**Hey Killergirl! That wasn't the end of the story! It is barely halfway! This promises to be a nice long one, maybe up to 25 chapters at best. One of my longest, anyway.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Wordy (Happy new year!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 -The Mirror Of Stillness-<strong>

Kaguya watched through her mirror as her daughter and her followers gathered weapons and armour then started to walk out of the valley to the lake. Kaguya snorted, of course Kagura would know where she was lurking, as she needed the biggest reflector that she could find. The moon would be ideal but this lake would do for now.

With a sigh she put the mirror back in the hands of Amami, she carried it much like Kanna used to. Kaguya rested the tip of her foot on the edge of the lake and instantly everything in the lake died. Then the surface froze and she walked across it, followed by her loyal servants. With a raised hand she transferred everyone to the other side of the surface, in the mirror world. With a cruel smile she raised a castle and led the children inside.

Mitsuki was cursing herself over and over, Amami was forgiving her sister and blaming herself for thinking she was mean. Sota was concerned over Daisy. Daisy held Ash and wanted her mother, Ash held her hand and wanted his Mummy too. Tatsuo was in Shippo's arms and he was still crying, he was immune to the spells of his grandmother, at least temporarily. Shippo wanted Kikyo, Rowan wished he was stronger and wanted to rip out Kaguya's throat.

Kaguya seated herself on her throne and they took their placed in smaller ones, fitted for them. There was one empty one, for Kagura. Kaguya smiled "Very soon, my small ones, you'll see the seal unleashed before your very eyes… I will take back the power I sealed away on this earth, it's wise to have little energy supplies dotted around the countries you visit. I need this one now… And look" her mirror hovered in front of her. Kagura and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, all the adults and the dogs, were approaching the castle. "It's coming to us right now…"

Mitsuki watched as her mother pulled out her old battle attire, it fitted as if it was a second skin, the fan was at her side and Mitsuki saw her mother reach for the little sea shell and she looked in a mirror and drew the ancient dragon battle designs on her high cheek bones, it was an old way of asking the gods for strength, Mitsuki had never seen her mother look more like a warrior, or more terrifying.

* * *

><p>Kagura stood then placed the mirror in a pocket, shrinking it to the right size first, and marched out of the trees to meet the others. "Are we ready?" she asked.<p>

Kagome had a helmet and a chest plate on her body and a steal bow with a string of a dragon's mane, she had lots of arrows and a hidden dagger up her sleeve. She nodded, too scared and pale to speak. Inuyasha had his fire rat robes on and Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, the fang glittered dangerously as he thought of his children, especially his son. "Where's the fucking bitch!" he growled out, demon crests appearing on his cheeks as his sword pulsed.

Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder "Letting out you're demon won't help anyone, Inuyasha" she whispered softly. Inuyasha forced it back down, with effort, and squeezed her shaking hands.

"It's alright" he promised, then hugged her once.

Rin pulled her laced boots shut and fiddled with her arm braces. "I'm ready" she had the armour in the colour orange with green ties, her hair was pulled out of her eyes with a green ribbon and her sword shined as it had just been polished. Her face was set so her scar on her cheek showed vividly.

Kohaku put his sword in his sheath and tightened his neck piece before pulling up his scythes. His armour a blue with yellow ties, he had his hair tied back and his hands were fisted "I'm ready… Kagura?" The demoness looked over at him with one raised eyebrow. Kohaku cleared his throat a little when he saw the war tattoo's that she wore "What are we up against?"

Kagura shrugged "We'll know when we get there"

Kikyo looked out at the lake they were headed to, she wasn't wearing armour, she had only a bow and ten arrows, and a lot of spells under her robes. They were all written spells that had been blessed by ten priests each, and every one of those priests was very powerful. Kikyo didn't speak, she was thinking to herself about Shippo. She missed him a lot, with a small smile she pulled out a pendant he had given her. "I'll get you back darling" she whispered.

Sesshomaru appeared with the guardian dogs. "I tried to deter them, but they are determined to see this through to the end" he had his battle armour on, it was old and had once belonged to his father. Kagura's father's fang marks were still visible as that part was shiny from reforging. He had three swords with him. One was Tokijin that he always had with him, another was Tenseiga that was never used as it couldn't cut, then a final one that was Mitsuki's sword, she had dropped it when they had been taken away, he was going to return it to her. Sesshomaru's moon had gone crazy with the danger around them and he radiated power as he walked.

The dogs were fully healed and prepared to fight again.

Kagura nodded at him, a small smile appearing. _That reminds me of the first night I saw you._ She could hear the river racing and feel the mist. With a sigh she turned and faced the lake. "It's another five minuets by air" she said tugging at her feathers.

Kohaku stood by Rin "That's seven minuets on dog back" he commented, climbing onto the leader dog. Rin swung herself up behind him.

"They're fast, they can make it in five" she argued wrapping her arms around his waist. "You, carry Kikyo" she ordered. The second largest dog kneeled down to let the Miko climb up.

Kikyo patted his nose "You're very kind, thank you" she jumped up then winced as her left leg played up, the one Naraku had injured long ago.

Sesshomaru saw that and asked "Are you alright Kikyo?"

The older woman sighed again "I'm fine, just not as young as I used to be, don't worry yourself over me, we have to get moving" Inuyasha agreed and he swung Kagome onto his back and they sprinted beside them.

Kagura flew into the air and lead the way above the trees as the dogs each found their way through the tightly packed trees with passengers hanging on for dear life. Sesshomaru flew behind Kagura, using his own demonic powers to fly, and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagura looked up at him and squeezed back "I'm so glad you're here with me…" she hesitated then said "Promise me something?"

He looked at her. "Promise me that you'll get the children out of there, even if we don't…"

He gripped her shoulder "We'll get out of this, I promise, all of us"

Kagura tensed… _I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>Kaguya laughed, her mirror showing the entire scene. "That's almost cute… well I can't make it too easy for them… Power of the Mirror Of Stillness!" she shouted, her robes shifting and her power leaking out of her onto the floor then reached into the physical world, starting with the lake, and spreading it's grey silence and stillness over everything.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagura felt her mother's powers before she saw them. She cursed and pulled Sesshomaru down to the others "Stop!" she shouted, landing in front of them.<p>

The lead dogs crashed to a stop and Rin leapt from his back to her mother's side. "What is it mother?"

Kagura had drawn her jewelled sword, her red eyes seeing the greyness before the others as she knew what to look for. "Kaguya's Mirror of Stillness, she's stopping time fully now!" She identified it after a moment of watching what it did in the distance. Rin gripped her sword in fear and Kohaku was tensed on his mount to protect her.

Kikyo had her bow drawn. "Is there a way to combat it?" Kagura nodded slowly. "What is it?" Kikyo asked, fear in her voice now.

Kagura smiled "Me" her sword dug into the ground as she planted it. She placed both hands on the hilt, but she didn't grip it, and took a deep breath in before she started chanting. The words came slow and low at first, and the greyness continued to spread, then it met a wall. Kagura winced and her voice rose. The still power met a void, where the fighters stood there was a bubble of colour and movement.

Sesshomaru saw Kagura shudder, what was happening? Kagura started shouting the words, defiantly, the other language she used hung too long in the air and echoed around them hauntingly. Kagura's eyes were tightly shut and her face screwed up in concentration and determination. Sesshomaru stood by her and jumped back when her eyes opened.

Her eyes glowed black with red in the whites of her eyes, her teeth became fangs and the words she spoke grated and deep with an ancient anger, lightning and wind howled around her, the air heated and cooled stupidly quickly and fire seemed to surround them even though they could only hear it. The ground shook and finally Kagura shouted the last word. The greyness swarmed in on them and surrounded them all! Kikyo gripped Shippo's pendant and closed her eyes.

Then opened them.

Each and every one of them opened their eyes and looked around, the world had gone grey and still and silent but them. They were still colourful and were able to move throughout this spell.

Kagura was still standing where she was before, then fell to her knees, groaning and bracing her head on her planted sword. Sesshomaru was at once by her side "Kagura?" he asked, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at them all. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, her eyes were normal again. Sesshomaru touched her mating mark and she focused her gaze on him "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Kagura sat up and blinked "I'm not sure… I just felt so powerful…" she shook her head, ash if shaking off a bad memory, but really she was just scared of the power she had just tasted it was so dark… Kagura stood up and let Sesshomaru fuss over her for a minuet "Her magic is stronger than before…" her red eyes looked from one person to another then she gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

In the panic no one had realised that they had gone missing!

Rin ordered the dogs to track them down and they vanished into the trees, they came back a few minuets later with Inuyasha and Kagome riding on the leader "Hey!" Inuyasha shouted "What happened to all the colours?"

He slid down and caught Kagome as she followed him. Kagura rushed up to them and held their hands in hers "Are you alright? How did you avoid the spell?"

The two glanced at each other and asked "What spell?"

Kagura gestured all around her "The spell Kaguya used, the Mirror of Stillness… how are you still able to move? You should be frozen…"

Inuyasha quirked a brow at Kagome and she giggled. Kagome smiled and pulled out Tetsusaiga's sheath. "We used its barrier against the greyness, we had to combine it with my powers and Inuyasha's sword_ and_ demon but it worked, we held out until the spell settled, then the dogs found us"

Kagura blinked, _I thought the only way to bypass Kaguya's spells was to fight them and work around them…_

Kikyo hugged Kagome, after being her nanny for the first seven years of her life Kagome and Kikyo had a tight bond, the younger girl hugged her back willingly. Kikyo smiled fondly "Well I'm glad you had that sword with you, it came in handy on this adventure after all. Oh Kagura, don't look so surprised that sword belonged to a demon who could block out the night sky, remember? It has to have some defensive powers as well as offensive"

Kagura nodded at last then smiled "I'm just glad you're both alright, there isn't a way to undo one of her spells once it's been done. Kaguya makes sure to add that incantation to the end of every spell… Unfortunately" her gaze looked at everything around her, frozen in a moment like a photo "The only way to break it now, is to either kill her or strip her of her powers, I should warn you now that neither are easy to do"

Inuyasha scoffed "We knew that before we started this journey, lets just kill her already!" and he started to march off.

Kohaku blocked his way "You do realise what you are saying, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at him "What do you mean? Don't you have the guts?"

Kohaku glared at him "More than you I'd bet! What I meant was that by doing this we're asking Kagura to kill her own Mother"

Everyone flinched and looked at the demoness who wished she could have been born under another name. Kagura walked past them all and said sharply "She is not Mother to me" and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Kaguya chuckled from her throne and smiled at the others "What a naughty girl she is! Stopping my spells and disowning me, tut tut, she'll have to be punished when I see her" the children watched with blank expressions but each shouting for help and every one of them proud of their parents and guardians…<p>

Mitsuki smiled inside and thought _good work Mother! But you have quite a way to go if this bitch has any say in it, keep it up!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was intense, I feel sorry for Kagura; killing a family member, after Kanna, must be difficult. and I don't trust her at the moment, she's too unseatled to think right, Good thing Sess is with her! :)<strong>

**Moving on! The happiest new year to you all! I be wishing you. See you in Chapter 9!**

**Wordy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no copyright rights to Inuyasha!**

**Hi, nice to meet all of you from chapter 8! I'd like to thank very deeply and honestly those who have reviewed this story with your valued opinions. I encourage you to do it again! (Going to beg like a puppy if I must)**

**This chapter is my first battle scene, and it is only just over half way, I use quite a lot of things from the second Inuyasha movie. Because they both inspired and fit so natrually.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my work!**

**From Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 -Castle In The Looking Glass-<strong>

Kagura frowned down at the lake and nudged it with her foot once. There were no ripples or any sign of movement coming from where she touched. "I think it's safe to walk across" she said at last. The dogs wouldn't go near the waters surface and had to be left behind, Kagura couldn't blame them, the demonic aura was sickening!

The water had turned to ice. After the first few steps the group lost all fear that it would crack beneath them. Sesshomaru looked up at the hill and saw the castle. "There she is" everyone looked up at it and prepared to run over to it, but Kagura stopped them.

"No, that's an illusion" she pulled a pearl from her hair and turned it into a javelin. She threw with expert precision and it hit the roof then went right through it, the house rippled around it as Kagura's demonic aura fought Kaguya's. Kagura didn't fight as her point was proven.

Rin glanced from the castle to her mother "But… how did you know?" she asked after looking at the perfect replica and perfectly ordinary looking castle, it held none of the signs of illusions. It was just a castle that was on top of a hill. Only it had demonic aura and more stain glass and pillars in red than anyone could bother counting.

Kagura pointed at the moon and said "It doesn't have a shadow… but it does in the reflection, look at the moon. It's right behind the castle so the entire front should be dark with shadows, but it's not. That's how you can tell. Also it's way too obvious. Kaguya would never be so point blank"

Sesshomaru looked at her "Point blank?" he asked.

Kagura sighed as if she couldn't believe what he was saying "Think about it, you've kidnapped the children of a very powerful family, would you just keep them in a place so obvious it's screaming 'trap'? She's hiding them in plain sight alright, but just not _that_ plain"

Kagome's eyes scanned the darkness then she saw something move under the lake. "Um Kagura?" she took a step closer to Inuyasha and held his shirt tightly "Is there a particular pet the Kaguya likes?"

Kagura shrugged "She was fond of hydras, why?"

Kagome shrieked and pointed to the waters surface, where three pairs of eyes looked back at her. The others, even Sesshomaru and Kagura who saw it coming, only had time to gasp before it broke through the iced over surface and its three heads howled in victory and in full force of the fight.

The group was thrown out of its way rather roughly. Inuyasha caught Kagome and he took the force of the landing and had her crushing him from on top. "Ouch" he muttered, then pushed them both up and shouted "Oi, you son of a bitch! Watch who your crushing!" he even had the pluck to wave his fist and bare his fangs at the thirty foot tall monster.

Rin landed on her feet and had her sword digging into the ice to stop her skidding to the other side of the lake. She caught Kohaku's hand as he slipped past and stopped him, Kohaku grinned his thanks then drew his scythes. "Look out Rin. That's three heads and ones on us" Rin nodded. Their demon slaying advantages spotted several weak points in both armour and fighting technique but they were forever wary of the other heads, they were either working independently of each other, having separate minds, or in harmony where they shared one mind. At the moment neither seemed very promising or helpful.

Kikyo wasn't so lucky, she got up at the lake bank with a hurt leg from landing impact. She groaned and stood up, she winced and fell back on her knees. _Damn, it's the fracture that Naraku caused when he died, its acting up again._ She sat back and tried to bind it but she knew that this wasn't going to work. _I can't fight with a bad leg! I can barely stand!_

Kagura hovered in mid air and landed perfectly, her years of training with Naraku and her parents coming back to her. Sesshomaru landed just as warrior like, Tokijin gleaming in the red moonlight. "Why didn't we smell that coming?" he asked lowly, a growl edging up his throat.

Kagura drew a jewelled sword and a fan "It came from under the ice… she must have planted an egg down there"

Sesshomaru nodded at last "But if that's a new born…"

Kagura nodded with him. _I've seen elders, they are a nightmare, but you can reason with them if they are smart enough to realise he has no chance of winning, not dumb newborns like this though…_ Her red eyes held a little sorrow for the creature "It's hungry, we mustn't let it eat anything! Or anyone, it'll grow twice as big every time, and whatever you do, don't chop its heads off!"

The large grey scaly creature slithered out from the crack in the ice and brought out its fist legs then it's back ones, each foot claw was the size of Tetsusaiga and the fangs out of each head were the size of a human. Its glowing eyes fixed on each of the people before it and the three heads grinned before it roared.

Inuyasha roared back out of instinct. "Come and get it! Wind Scar!" the sword hit the lake and the wind scar sliced the hydra's body. The animal roared in anger and thrashed as its blood flowed from the shallow cuts. Inuyasha cursed "Its skin is too thick!" he yelled.

Kagome drew her arrow and fired. The arrow hit the creature's eye and it screeched again. Kagome grinned for a second then got hit by its swinging tail. Inuyasha took the force of their landing again, but Tetsusaiga flew out of his reach.

Kagura fired her dancing blades at it "Watch out, the middle head breathes fire!" Kohaku ducked as it belched the flames from hell.

The human ducked and swore "Choke it!" he roped his chains over his hips so he could climb quickly.

Rin ran at it and climbed its back before stabbing the creature's middle head. "No one barbecues my husband! Take that!" the sword drove between its eyes and it wailed again but shook her off trying to fire again. Kohaku had strangled it with the chain before releasing it in favour of saving his wife from falling. Rin held onto the chain and it swung her around then she landed on the floor more gently. "Pull Kohaku!" she shouted. They pulled until the monster went blue in the face. It was a deadly dance, the creature couldn't move as it was the middle head but it didn't need to breathe as its other heads shared the same lungs. Rin and Kohaku were constantly battling to stay on the ground, the icy, blood splattered ground, straining their backs in either direction to keep its airway closed, if it could inhale only once, they'd be dead.

Meanwhile Kagura and Sesshomaru were entertaining the third head. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled. The hydra could take a hit! And again and again!

Sesshomaru had to use Tokijin's main attack "Dragon Strike!" Kagura landed, thinking that it was beaten. Yet its thick neck had only been battered sideways.

"Damn it all!" Kagura cursed. "Dance of the Dragon!" the hydra roared at her and there was enough demonic energy in it's howling to cancel out Kagura's attack. Kagura staggered backwards "That's impossible!" _I don't get it, even Rin did more damage than I did!_ Her thoughts were cut short when it tried to step on her. "Damn you to hell, Dance of Blades!"

Sesshomaru watched and saw the attack get cancelled out again. _It's like positive and negative together, it won't hurt the other… So Kagura's magic against Kaguya's won't work as they are as strong as each other but in opposite charges._

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ice and it turned back into a fang. He ran at it, his clawed toes helping with grip and he didn't slip onto his face like Kagome did "Kohaku, Rin! Get out of the way!" They saw the sword power up and dived for cover, Rin pressed herself to the ice and put both hands on her head for protection "Oi ugly!" Inuyasha shouted and raced at its necks as it recovered from the beatings it got "Heads up! Wind-"

"No don't!" Kagura yelled.

"-Scar!" the attack seared across it's necks and the heads came clear off, the body staggered around drunkenly as the heads all howled and shrivelled up, then vanished into the ice as they melted. The body fell to its knees and then completely over.

Inuyasha smirked "Not so big now, are you?"

Kagome came up to him smiling. "You did it!" she had lost her helmet and had abandoned her chest piece as it was only slowing her down.

Kohaku slapped him on the back "That was great, the most-"

"Stupidest thing I've ever seen" Kagura raged as she landed next to them all. Her eyes glared at the hanyou as if he had just made things worse.

Inuyasha blinked "What's your problem? I killed the damn thing?"

Kagura laughed and pulled out her sword again. "Killed it? You made it worse!" she eyed the carcass behind them and said "Every head of a hydra you cut off… three more grow back"

The gang froze and slowly looked behind them… the monster was stirring. It got to its feet, still headless, then waved its stump necks around drunkenly then they sickeningly started to divide. The necks spilt down the centre and thickened out around the piece of spine they owned, then the heads slowly morphed back into shape from the goo oozing from them.

The three heads in the middle opened wide and belched fire at the sky as the others snarled at the group that was close to cowering in fear now. Kagura threw her sword and it sliced off the tongue of the middle one. "No more head slicing!" she scolded as she raced around it to retrieve her weapon.

"Err… sorry?" Inuyasha offered.

Kagome sighed "Can't be helped, if there was just a way to stop it breathing fire, the we could get close enough to get its body"

Inuyasha looked down at himself and touched his robes. "Fire rat…"

Kagome looked at him "What?"

Inuyasha smirked, _I know how to do this… Well if I'm gunna go out, I'd do it this way or similar. For my children. For Kagome._ Inuyasha quickly kissed her "I love you, Kagome, tell the others too if I don't make it"

Kagome tried to snatch him back but he was already running. "Inuyasha! No!" she drew her bow and arrow and fired at the middle head, it went through both lips, keeping them closed. Then she tried to follow him "Inuyasha come back! Don't leave me!" Kikyo had limped back to the centre and stopped her charge from running to her death, she caught her and held her as she struggled to follow Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked after him fearfully _gods be with you._

Inuyasha ducked under one head then sliced the jaw off of another as he tried to eat him, Sesshomaru and Kagura were entertaining three heads each to relive the stress on Rin and Kohaku, Inuyasha was surrounded by the three fire ones and ducked under his robes before they belched fire at him.

Rin gasped as she saw her brother figure get swallowed by the flames. She was trying to choke the left fire head but it wasn't easy now there were eight others guarding it. Kohaku shouted his name while he closed the jaw on the far right head.

Inuyasha appeared when the fire stream stopped he got up and smirked "Keh, knew these robes would come in handy!" and ran under the heads towards the main body.

Kikyo and Kagome prepared arrows with a spell each tied on them and they hit the front feet of the monster. It howled and thrashed and stood up on its back feet, giving his chest and heart full view and easily targeted.

Inuyasha drew back his blade and plunged it into the hydra's chest. The creature froze and then each of the heads looked down at the hanyou who was chopping out it's heart. Inuyasha twisted the sword and its deep red blood splurged everywhere, Tetsusaiga jumped with its dying heartbeats but it had enough anger to do some damage. Kikyo aimed another spelled arrow and hit just above Inuyasha's sword and at that moment the creature seemed to sigh before it turned to stone then ice then water.

Inuyasha stood in the giant puddle and then spat out a mouthful of the glowing blood. "Disgusting" he muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome threw herself at him a second later. "Never do that again!" she shouted before hugging him tightly, tears in her eyes with the left over worry and relief that her beloved was safe.

Inuyasha laughed lightly "Sorry, love, but I made it worse by giving it six extra heads, so I had to do something" he held her back, letting Tetsusaiga drop into the puddle, and sighed "I'm just glad I made it"

"So are we" Kikyo said limping again, holding her leg awkwardly.

Kagura set down and smiled even as she bandaged Kikyo's shin and added a wooden splint "Smart thinking Inuyasha, I forgot that Fire Rat fur was _lava_ proof"

Inuyasha smirked "Well clearly, I'm still here, ain't I?" Kagome giggled and still held on, she wasn't letting him go anytime soon, then she noticed the little burns on his hands and feet where the fire had touched him briefly. Kagome pulled out a little pouch in her Miko robes and started fussing over his hands.

Sesshomaru put a hand on Kagura's shoulder when she had finished tending to Kikyo "That's why I had it made for him, a fabric armour that trader called it, I think. I had only intended it to be used while he was still helpless and small, other demons want their prey that way. It's done its job well, even though it's thinner now he's grown, is it still holding out?"

Inuyasha looked at a sleeve and nodded, there wasn't a single thread out of place. "It's still in one piece"

Rin and Kohaku slipped over on the ice and then opted to sit down on the floor until the ice dried out. "That was the most epic thing I've seen since Naraku!" Rin cheered and offered a high five. Inuyasha returned it and helped her up. Kagome got Kohaku and he high fived the hanyou as well.

"This'll be another one for you, Inuyasha, prophecy kids once, prophecy kids again and again and again" he grinned.

Inuyasha snorted "Who's the kid?"

Kikyo laughed then gasped "What's happening to Tetsusaiga?" everyone looked at it, it was absorbing the water that the hydra turned into, the sword started glowing red. Inuyasha picked it up uncertainly. "It's glowing red…"

Kagome reached out to touch it and it accepted her touch, it repelled all others as Kagome was the one that Inuyasha needed to protect, and that was why he could activate the fang-like sword. "It's warm" she whispered, glancing up at him before letting it go.

Sesshomaru eyed it then said "What's happening?"

Kohaku knew "It's absorbing the powers of the hydra's blood. Most weapons that are made from purified demon remains have this ability, but swords like Tokijin, that were made out of demon remains that weren't purified don't have this ability, as they are full of their own aura"

Rin tilted her head in an ask "But Tetsusaiga has demonic aura just like Tokijin, so why can it do that and not Father's sword?"

Kohaku shrugged "Maybe because Tetsusaiga was made out of the remains of a more powerful demon than Tokijin was. I'm not sure…"

Sesshomaru pulled on Kagura's hand "You know hydras, what new abilities could Tetsusaiga have?"

Kagura thought for a moment "Well it's not the poisoned bite it has or it would have killed Kagome when she touched it, thank the gods none of us were bitten, newborn venom is the worst" she shuddered, thinking of an old bite on her foot, it hadn't scarred at all but it hurt to hell when it was there. "I'm not sure, it could have regenerative abilities now like hydra does… I don't want to snap it if that's not the case though" everyone agreed. Kagura sighed and put a knuckle to her chin in thought. _Damn, even dead it's annoying._ "Oh, wait a sec… Kaguya once used hydra blood to break down a powerful barrier… the demon bat's by the sea, if memory serves… I think that could be a reason she bothers to keep one around, it's a powerful amplifier for that sort of spell"

Inuyasha looked impressed "Bloody useful, but also bloody irritating" he said spitting on its puddle.

Kagura nodded "I agree, those things are the demons from hell in my opinion, I fought loads in training when I was younger… each more bad tempered than the last. I've never seen one that lame before though, they are normally smart enough to talk to, when I tried I was overwhelmed with hatred and anger. Also it shouldn't have legs… they should resemble serpents more than anything else…"

Kikyo sighed "It's Kaguya's magic, effecting how it grows and thinks. I almost feel sorry for it, the creatures mind and body twisted by her dark arts…" she placed her hands together and whispered a prayer for the creature's peace. Kagome copied after a beat.

Sesshomaru sighed "So before all that, where were we?"

Kagura pointed to the fake castle. "They aren't in there" she said firmly.

Rin took a careful step forwards "But there aren't any other castles around, Mother. And Kaguya is very proud and had royal blood to boost her ego, she wouldn't go in a cave or anywhere else like that"

Kagura nodded. Then she smiled, and started laughing. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Kagura wiped her eyes and giggled again. Sesshomaru put a hand on her mouth to get her attention "What's so funny?"

Kagura smiled and pulled his hand away. "We missed the obvious. Rin you're wrong, dear, there _is_ another castle. And we've been staring at it the whole time!" she looked down and said "She's draws her powers from reflections and illusions, she's in the mirror world!"

Everyone looked at the castle in the ice's reflection. Kikyo dropped to her knees "Shippo… How do we get inside, Kagura? Should we crack the ice?"

Kagura hesitated then bit her lip. "I don't know" everyone gasped and took a step back in amazement.

Inuyasha spluttered in shock "What do you mean, you don't know? She's your Mother for gods sake!" he shouted. Sesshomaru growled at him to warn him of his tone.

Kagura glared "Stop calling her that, she's no closer to me than Naraku or that hydra for all I care, call her whatever but not 'Your Mother' it's sickening!"

Kagome got in between them "Stop it! Now's not the time to fight, Mitsuki, Rowan, Sota and everyone else in the world needs us to be strong, and all we need is to pick fights in our own ranks, grab half a brain would you both!" she shouted, stomping her small right foot.

Everyone looked at the two expectantly. Kagura pinched the bridge of her nose then breathed calmly for a beat before composing "I'm sorry, just don't call her one of mine, please?"

Inuyasha smiled "Sure, I'll try to remember that. Just how could you not know how to get into a mirror, if that was Kaguya's signature trick?"

Kagura frowned a little "I'm a Wind Sorceress, mirror tricks don't exactly come with the package. Kanna would have had a better chance at getting in. Also she wouldn't tell me every trick because then I'd be her equal" she kicked the ice. "Dumb thing, it's like a barrier that has one way in, but only those who know can use it"

Kohaku gasped "That's it! Inuyasha use the red Tetsusaiga to brig down the barrier, if the sword is strong enough, it'll weaken the spell enough to make a hole!"

Kikyo nodded excited with the idea "Genius! It's worth a shot… but if that's not the way we have to wait for the ice to come back to try again, are we prepared to risk it?"

Everyone realised how serious her words were and hesitated, thought then one by one voted for trying it out. It was their only option at the moment anyway and no one wanted to wait for another monster of Kaguya's to come and say hello.

Inuyasha raised the sword and felt for the new power hiding inside it, their merged demonic centres made him it's only master until he died, and it also gave them a link that would allow the sword to 'talk' to him in times of trouble, to protect Kagome and his children. Tetsusaiga found its new power quite quickly and Inuyasha slammed in into the ice with a yell. The sword clanged against the surface and then a circle of light slowly appeared around it and spread outwards.

Kagura smiled "That's our way in, so… ladies first?" she asked mockingly and then jumped into the warp of energy before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p>Kaguya frowned on her throne. "The little wretch killed my hydra… and the hanyou's sword got an upgrade…" <em>I hate it when they're smart. But luckily it isn't as easy as they think to get in here.<em> She laughed once and rose from her throne "Well we should prepare to welcome the survivors to my castle of illusions, shouldn't we dears?"

Each of them cringed at the term and tried to run but they were statues waiting for their commands. Tatsuo was the only one who could move and talk at will but he was only a baby so he wasn't much help. Mitsuki wished she could put a hand on Amami's shoulder as she could smell her fear under the scent of control. _Be brave Amami, we'll get through this, Mother and Father won't give up!_

Kaguya pulled out a few flowers and smiled "Ah yes, the halls of temptation is always a good choice… as is the hall of nightmares… and then finally" she pulled the gold and black flowers out of the bunch. "Ah, so much corruption and chaos and only so many guests… let me see, lust, envy, desire, dream- oh yes. Perfect, the hall of dreams, for my darling daughter" her icy eyes sharpened as her cold chuckle filled the air. "Poor things, they won't know what's hit them. One room at a time, they'll lose themselves" the chalky flower seemed to laugh too...

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first battle scene. It wasn't as I imagined it, but close enough.<strong>

**I want reviews for this chapter most of all, the fight scenes are the hardest as tention and fear has to be created but it is hard to do so. (Lol all three words have 'O' in them ;0)**

**See you in the chapter 10, i think... yep 10!**

**Wordy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any Inuyasha rights, only the posters that I bought!**

**:)**

**I'm so glad to be able to update for you all, I like making people happy. But this isn't the end and I have a few other things to do before the next update, the more encoragement and reviews I get the more likely I'll update faster.**

**BUT: problem, I have exams soon... wha! :'( So I can't write as much as I would like to. So I'll need EXTRA encoragement and Reviews!**

**So... yeah, I have more Inuyasha movie 2 events coming up now, enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Wordy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -Mirror Mirror On The Wall... What Is My Darkest Want Of All?<strong>

Kagura landed in the palace floor with a grunt. _Damn, I forgot how high the ceilings are here._ Kagura stood up and looked around the familiar palace. _Not exactly home sweet home… but in a way I'm glad to be back. I really am getting soft now._ She thought with a shake of her head.

Sesshomaru came down with Rin and Kohaku under each arm. He looked around the red palace warily. There were tall pillars and were there wasn't path there were shadowy pits that could have gone on forever but you'd never know as you could only see blackness. Rin and Kohaku looked around in awe, almost, it was so large and so full of demonic aura that it seemed the entire place was made of demonic magic.

Inuyasha fell with Kikyo and Kagome under his arms, he took the most of the fall before letting the girls on their feet. "Damn, creepy or what?" he muttered, the echo's in the place caught his voice and threw it around gleefully and it came back at normal talking level.

Kagura giggled once "This must be the hall of echo's, the quieter you talk the louder the echo!" as if to prove her point the echo's came back quieter than Inuyasha's whisper.

Rin scratched her head "That doesn't make any sense!" deliberately shouting so not to be repeated.

Kagura shrugged "Kaguya is the princess of chaos and disaster, remember? This is just a warm up project" she glared as the echo's bounced it around for over two minuets before stopping suddenly. "This way, keep close!" she led the way to a door and looked inside.

This room was entirely mirrors. The floor and ceiling too, mirror ornaments and furniture. Kagura saw her own beautiful, war tattooed face reflected over and over. With a sigh she let the others see. "Hall of temptation, this is a very dangerous room. Try not to stop and look in the mirrors, if you do you could see something that… you'd give anything for"

Sesshomaru followed and said "What kind of temptations does this room offer?"

Kagura hesitated, she looked into one and saw her mother and father and Naraku dead at her feet "Your darkest want…" she replied, closing her eyes and willing that vision away. "The longer you look the more the mirror line becomes merged, it'll give you what you want most darkly, but at a price" she opened her eyes and the image was gone. "If you give in, it'll take away everything that makes you who you are and you'll be Kaguya's slave for as long as your body is alive, your consciousness will have disappeared by that time and you won't be aware of yourself, trapped in your own illusion"

Kagome almost looked into one then turned away, scared as to what it would show her. Kohaku held onto Rin's hand and they walked down the halls, never looking in one place too long.

Two doors appeared and Kagura tried one while Sesshomaru tired another. Kagura closed her door "Half of these are other mirrors, be wary all of you"

Rin opened a door and saw herself, she started to shut the door but her reflection grinned and showed fangs, Rin blinked and glanced over her shoulder at the others, they weren't looking at her so maybe… just a quick look. She promised herself. Her reflection smiled charmingly now it had her attention. Her form rippled and her hair turned white then silver, a moon tattoo appeared on her forehead and her eyes bled red as Kagura's, her got red markings and lost her age until she was twenty again. Only she was a dog demon…

Rin stared. _Is that what I'd look like if I was truly their daughter?_ The Not Rin nodded and offered a hand. "Just take my hand, human" she spoke with Kaguya's voice. "I'll give you what you've always wanted, I can rewrite time so you were truly their daughter… just give me your hand"

The reflection changed again, showing the Not Rin standing by Sesshomaru, tall and proud and strong, like she truly belonged there at his side. Kagura put a hand on the Not Rin's shoulder and smiled proudly at her. Mitsuki appeared next with her head held high "Would you like to go out demon hunting, sister?" she asked.

The Not Rin nodded "Oh yes, lets" and they ran side by side, as fast and strong as each other, then the Not Rin outran Mitsuki!

Amami smiled and waved from their palace "Hello, Sisters. Did you bring me a present?" Not Rin smiled and dropped a demon claw at her feet.

"Cat claw, keep it safe, Amami"

The little one nodded "Yes I will, thank you, sister!"

The Not Rin walked down the corridor and all the servants cowered and bows lowly at her passing, scared and respectful. Not Rin paused then looked at the real Rin and asked "Will you give me your hand now human? Will you be me? Forever?"

Rin raised a hand and was about to touch the glass when she hesitated. Rin looked into Not Rin's eyes and asked "What about Kohaku? And Sota?"

Not Rin scoffed "They are humans, Kohaku would have married a human bride and your son would have never been born… Join me, your new sons will have far more power-"

Rin slammed the door and put her back against it. Taking long breaths she slid down the mirror and sobbed at its base. Sesshomaru smelt her tears and blurred over to her side. "Rin?" he asked. The girl looked up at him fearfully. "What is the matter?"

Rin looked down ashamed. "I looked in the mirror" she said sadly.

Sesshomaru realised what that meant "I see" Rin sobbed again and he put an arm around her fondly "What did it show you?"

Rin sniffed. "I was a full demon, I was your daughter, you and Kagura… your blood daughter, not an adopted one…" she cried again and Sesshomaru held her patiently. Rin gripped his tail "I couldn't do it though!"

Sesshomaru rubbed her back "Why?"

Rin sniffed and dried her eyes "Because, if I was, I would have never met Kohaku. Sota wouldn't have been born and Naraku wouldn't have died as Kagura wouldn't have gone back to you… then I wouldn't have existed either… but mostly about Kohaku and Sota. I could have given myself up easily, Father, but not them… never them"

Sesshomaru smiled "Wise of you, I'm proud of you, Rin" Rin smiled and blushed and got back up but stayed close to Sesshomaru after that, too scared to look into the mirrors for more than a second.

* * *

><p>Kaguya cursed in her throne room "Damn, that messed it up, never do time promises; it makes them think too much…" she knew that Rin was beyond her reach now, she was now immune to her magic's as she had resisted them and broken out of the spell. "I'll have to choose my victims more carefully now…" Her eyes rested on Inuyasha and a smile curved her lips into a sneering smile. "A half demon. Well well, I could have a chance at corrupting one after all"<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was unaware that he was being targeted next and kept looking for the exit, he had scratched all the mirror doors that weren't the exit and the group had become so finely spread out that they could only see the reflections of the others and not the actual people.<p>

Kagura trailed Inuyasha from her mirror and waited for the perfect moment. Then she appeared before him in a mirror. He instantly growled and held a hand to his sword. Kaguya raised a hand "Peace, half demon. I'm in the mirror, I cannot harm you or your friends while I'm not physically with them"

Inuyasha didn't relax or move as he eyed her warily. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Kaguya seemed to circle him, walking through the mirrors to get a good look at him. "It is not often a Halfling enters my palace, I am… merely curious" her icy eyes met his and she smiled charmingly "Tell me, Inuyasha, have you ever felt outcast?" he stiffened and seeing this response she carried on "Ever felt like you never belonged… because you weren't entirely like those around you? Have you ever wanted… to become one of those sides?"

Inuyasha gripped his sword harder, she was right on the mark, he was happy now but any who didn't know him hated and feared him…

Kaguya saw him weaken "I can offer you something, Inuyasha" his ears twitched and he eyed her warily. With a smile she walked as close to him as the mirrors let her "I can burn away one of the bloods that runs in your veins… you can be human like that girl you care for so dearly, or you can be a strong demon, able to match your brother and surpass him. Or I can leave you like this, different, tainted, hated by all…" she had him in her power now. He was itching with want and all she needed was him to choose then she'd have him in her clutches.

Inuyasha bit his lip. Kagura's warnings and Kaguya's promises battling in his mind, _this is the room of temptation… I can't listen to her… but to be full demon…_

Kaguya's eyes flashed, _got you._ "So are you willing to become my servant?" she purred. "Say the word and I'll grant you're wish" she melted into his full demon form, only he was superior, like Sesshomaru… like his brother, strong, powerful and accepted… he touched the mirror and unknowingly agreed to her demands.

He gripped his heart with a yell as pain flooded his chest. "What's… what's happening!" he growled before roaring in pain again.

Kagome looked up and around when she heard him shout. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she couldn't see him! Kagome ran towards his screams and shouted the entire way "Inuyasha where are you! What's wrong! Inuyasha!"

Kagura and Sesshomaru looked up and cursed. Kagura punched a mirror and that helped the others get their bearings in the maze. Sesshomaru reached his brother first. He saw Inuyasha standing hunched over, gripping at his heart and yelling in pain. "Inuyasha!" he blurred over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. His golden eyes widened when he smelt his demon blood growing stronger and his human blood weakening until it started to disappear completely. "Inuyasha, what have you done?" he asked in horror.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, still in pain and still sane, but barely "Get… away… from… me" he growled out.

Sesshomaru refused and said "Snap out of it! You can fight this!"

"On the contrary, Lord Sesshomaru, he is completely in my power" Sesshomaru turned and saw Kaguya standing there. "Other side, fool" he twirled around and saw her standing before his brother with a mirror hovering in front of her and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled and held his sword "What have you done to my brother?" he demanded angrily. A thin trail of red light was flowing from his brother into her cursed mirror steadily, his human blood.

Kaguya laughed "I've granted his wish, he wasn't happy as a hanyou, so I'm turning him full demon just like he most desperately wants…" she laughed again.

Rin and Kohaku appeared next. Kohaku gripped Inuyasha's shoulders, he heard what Kaguya said "Inuyasha! You are not going to sell you're soul to this witch! Snap out of it!"

Inuyasha looked up, with demon crests and eyes glowing red without pupil or iris. He growled savagely and slashed at Kohaku. The boy fell back with a yell of pain as Inuyasha's lengthened claws bit into his arm. Rin screamed and held him.

Kaguya smiled "Excellent, only by releasing the darkest want you have, can you realise true freedom and power"

Kagura, Kikyo and Kagome appeared around the corner next. Kagura opened her fan "Get away from him! Dance of Blades!" the attack went right threw her. "What!" Kagura swore.

Kaguya touched her chest. "You know me well enough to save the best till last, daughter. I am an illusion here, but soon enough you'll be before me, after the rest of you are slaughtered by your own companion" Kagura glared. Kaguya saw the group advancing and raised her hands. "No, no, my guests. You must give this spell it's space" her palms opened and roots sprung from the glass to the people and tied them paralyzed to the walls and floors.

Kagome sobbed and reached for her beloved. "Inuyasha…" her soft and sorrowed cry reached his ears but didn't help him. Kaguya touched her mirror and started a chant. Kagura chanted a counter spell but the root soon choked off her air supply so Inuyasha was on his own.

Rin struggled and then gasped. "Look! Kaguya's mirror!" she exclaimed in shock. As Inuyasha became more demon in real form his reflection became more human, his hair turned black and his eyes went misty violet. "What's happening?" she asked.

Kagura coughed and then gasped out, around her closed off throat. "It's the world of mirrors, she's sealing away his human side in the mirror, he'll have untainted demon blood in a matter of minuets and we will all be doomed. Kagome, you have to stop him" her voice stopped as she was strangled again.

Kagome looked up at her "But what can I do? I'm trapped just like you are!"

Kikyo answered "Kagome. You are his love and mate and wife, you are our best chance at getting through to him" she grunted as she pulled out three written spells. "Brace yourself!" she threw them and they pasted themselves on the roots and they instantly cringed away to let Kagome wriggle free.

Kagome ran at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm begging you! Please don't change!"

His hands came up and she saw them trembling and his claws sharpening. She looked fearfully into his face and saw his blue pupils in the blood red. "Inuyasha…" she whispered sadly. She was too late…

Kaguya smiled "Try what you will, the human heart he once had is locked inside my mirror, he will never be a hanyou again… Rejoice human girl, your lover has achieved his darkest want now he can have true freedom"

Rin sobbed "Kagome get away from him! He'll kill you!"

Kagome didn't she held him tighter and pressed herself closer to his warmth, the growling and snarling of an animal sounding loud in her ears "Stop it! Turn back! I want you to go back to normal! Don't leave me! I love you as a hanyou, Inuyasha!"

The animal's snarling quietened fractionally and he stopped shaking, the blue vanished in his eyes and they started to return to normal, the mirror in fornt of Kaguya began to hum as his human side fought to get back to his woman and his demon side called it back so he could please his beloved. Kaguya's eyes widened. "No!" she growled and began her eerie chanting again.

Inuyasha was shaking again and Kaguya sighed as the resistance ebbed "Become a full demon, give yourself over to your darkest want! Become powerful! And once you are a full demon, bring me the heart of that wretch!" Inuyasha snarled in defiance but could not stop his claws from obeying.

Kagome gasped as his claws dug into her arms and she gripped his fire rat as his eyes bled red again. _How can I bring him back?_ It all seemed so hopeless now, he was so unhappy as he was that he had thrown himself away… Kagome sobbed once then stretched up to look him in the eye. "If this is goodbye…" then her lips pressed against his, softly, tasting of her tears, trembling with despair…

Inuyasha's demon and human sides hated her so sad and with a final surge of strength, not from flesh or bone or mind either, from the hearts of both his bloods that desired her, he pulled himself back together and willed his blood to mix again.

His eyes cleared and the gold returned, he gasped, loosened his hands and the claws shrank back to their normal size although they were tainted with her blood… he focused on his girl that was kissing him and closed his eyes to kiss her back. His arms circled her and he whispered in her mind _I'll stay a half demon for you, my sweet Kagome…_

The human Inuyasha in the mirror smiled then shut his eyes and the mirror cracked right across the centre and a little red mist escaped the cracks and flowed back into the hanyou.

Kaguya gasped and looked at her mirror in shock "What trickery is this? My spells can't be broken!"

Kagome and Inuyasha parted and looked at each other. Kagome touched his cheek happily, tenderly and offered a watery smile. Inuyasha looked at his blood stained hands and glanced at her afraid that she would be afraid of him now she had seen his full demon. Kagome held both his hands and kissed them gently. "It wasn't you, Kaguya used you as her puppet… your demon loves me too or he wouldn't have allowed you to turn back" Inuyasha felt inside him that this was true and smiled at her.

Kaguya growled, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, the sword seemed to rejoice returning to the hanyou's hands as it glowed an unearthly gold in a new found power, Inuyasha placed Kagome behind him protectively, snarling at the witch that tried to force his own body to hurt his lover. "You fool!" Kaguya raged "How could you have passed such a fine opportunity?"

Kagura broke out of her bindings with a crash of shattering mirror and rubbed her throat that was heavily bruised. "I guess you didn't count on the strength of a hanyou's heart" her eyes pulsed black as she shouted a spell and all the mirrors shattered around them. Kaguya howled as her illusion vanished and then the rest of the group fell from their prisons.

Kagura fell to her knees instantly and coughed and retched holding her damaged throat. Sesshomaru and Rin crowded her instantly. "Mother? Are you hurt?" Rin asked fearfully.

Kagura shook her head and winced, the spell hadn't helped her injury at all. "Not that badly… it's just a little bruise" Sesshomaru was worried and pulled her hand away from her neck and even he winced at the black soreness. He knew that those roots must have had a strong grip on his mate as she was the only one who could counter the spells that Kaguya wove. Kagura looked at him guiltily. "It's just a bruise…"

She tried to convince the others but they knew just like she did that it hurt and it was more than that. Sesshomaru pulled her up and held her tightly for a second. "Remember; don't throw your life away, because I'll follow you" then let her go. Kagura smiled sadly and then focused her demonic aura to regenerate her damaged throat. It was hurt more on the inside than out, _stupid tree roots pumped a load of poison in me, the poison in my blood is far more deadly though, I'll be fine, I've had worse._ And she was right, in mere seconds her neck was perfectly smooth and white again.

Kagome held her hands in her own "Thank you Kagura, for saving him" Inuyasha nodded behind her, ashamed that he had fallen prey to the witches magic, even for a second.

Kagura shook her head "I didn't do anything, I couldn't. We should all be thanking you, Kagome, you called him back and he came… just like the puppy he is"

Inuyasha jumped and growled at the insult "Watch it, Kagura!" he snapped, the others laughed, and even Inuyasha half smiled in amusement. He then looked at the others nervously. "I'm sorry"

Kagome looked at him "For what?" she was so good, _my hands are stained with your innocent blood, I'm a monster!_ Inuyasha thought angrily and sadly.

He touched her arms, then flinched away like he had been burnt "I hurt you" he looked at the others "Kagura warned us and I didn't… I… she…" he couldn't finish, _I've been so fucking stupid! That's what I've been!_ He finished himself.

Rin nodded "I know how you feel" everyone looked at her, she stood tall and had a steely glint to her eyes "I looked too long into a mirror and saw myself as a full demon too. I was Kagura's and Sesshomaru's daughter properly…"

Kagura was surprised "And you broke away also…" Rin nodded whispering an apology as well. Kagura sighed "Well that's two of you off the hook" the two guilty ones looked at her in surprise. Kagura smiled "Because you resisted Kaguya's magic's, you are now immune to her spells of illusion and deception, you two won't need any protection from spells now"

Rin looked happy that she could be counted as strong and out of reach of the witch, Inuyasha tried to smile but failed.

Kagome embraced him tenderly and whispered in his ear "I loved you before, I love you now, and now you know that you are truly loved this way, as a half demon… we were all so worried, please smile for me" Inuyasha pulled back and saw the truth in everyone's eyes and pure love blazing in her own expressive ones. Finally the weight lessened and he allowed himself a quick kiss and a smile for his love before Kikyo urged them on.

"Kaguya must be planning to target the rest of us now, you two must look out for the rest of us. And here is our way out" she pointed to the place where Kaguya's illusion was, it was the last door un open and not smashed or cracked.

Kagura put her hand on the door and winced at the feelings that followed. "This is going to be hell" she whispered before opening the next door.

* * *

><p>Kaguya screamed in frustration as she was thrown from her illusion back to her own body. The children watched warily from within their trapped bodies, her rage had lessened their bindings as she was so distracted. Sota was so proud of his mother and relived that she had resisted this mess, he was jumping and cheering and crying in relief but he was standing like a statue, a soldier of perfect discipline. Rowan was praising his Dad just as highly, shouting praises then insults at him for being tempted and then at the witch for thinking about changing his perfect father.<p>

Kaguya cursed "Another out of my reach, damn that human wretch!" she paused and considered what she had just said. "Damn her… well what a good idea!" Rowan and Daisy looked out of the corners of their eyes worriedly.

Daisy was crying silent tears of fright _Mummy…_ she whimpered. Rowan fought the spell enough to take her hand for a moment then was forced back to being an obedient servant. He hated it. Ash was doing the same, crying with a few silent hiccups and he watched his Mother and Father hungrily and whined to himself when he couldn't see them. He was too young to realise what was happening, but he knew that they were in danger and that was all he needed, he was just waiting for his mother to come and cuddle the nightmare away.

Mitsuki had found her way over to her little sister and had a hand on the back of her head in comfort, _when I get free, I am going to tear out that woman's guts and put them in a bowl!_ Amami tilted her head into her sister's hand. _Mummy…_

Tatsuo wailed and squirmed in his crib. Mitsuki managed a growl that got the attention of Kaguya for a second. "Oh, have something to say girl?"

Mitsuki felt her control slacken so she could speak. "Don't leave him like that, you witch! He is a pup! A baby! Let me take care of him" she pleaded, she hated it, she was the princess of the Western lands and bowed and asked to no one! Yet here she was… begging…

Kaguya looked at her brother and sighed "It would be nice to have some quiet. You!" her finger snapped at someone in a military point. There was a yelp of pain and whimpering. "Take care of him, and if you try anything funny… I'll kill this one" her hands wrapped around Mitsuki's throat in a gently hold that was all the more threatening.

It was Daisy that had been freed, she inched cautiously forwards and took the crying babe into her arms, she rocked and cooed and tried to comfort him, he quietened a little but he continuously hiccupped and whimpered for his mother and sisters. Daisy looked at Mitsuki who was glaring at her. Her possessed purple eyes flicked to the door. Daisy shook her head and climbed back up to sit at her feet. Tatsuo calmed at the scents of his beloved sisters, almost smiling.

Amami wanted to hold him, Mitsuki kept her hand at her head and looked her brother in the eye. _We will get out of this, I promise._

Kaguya was unaware of the little conversations between the children and was designing her next attack. "Human hearts and minds are weak, they fall to darkness and fear so easily… so I shall use that to my advantage" Sota's and Rowan's eyes widened as the mirror in her hands focused on Kagome and Kohaku…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... bugger. Poor Mitsuki and other children...<strong>

**And Poor Kagome and Kohaku! They're going to be targeted next! And in the hall of nightmares no less! OMFG Kaguya's a bitch!**

**Alright, rant over. I'd like to know what you thought of this, it is one of my best chapters, I really liked this as I love the second movie so much (Kiss scene, obviously), and I want REVIEWS on this chapter almost as much at the last one!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Love you all, see you at the next update!**

**Wordy!**


	11. Unfortunately it's come to this

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say this, But this story will most likely be discontinued.**

**I have no inspairations or motivation to finish it, and if i forced myself it would be pale and flawed and empty of love and care.**

**I have other chapters that I will add to this oneday, but right now I've got other projects and this story hasn't got any pull or sparkle for me anymore.**

**I apologise for any who wanted an ending, prehaps one day I'll be inspired to finish the story. But for now.**

**DISCONTINUED.**


End file.
